


Vampire x Hunter

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hallucinations, Hunter x Hunter and Fright Night crossover, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has a new suspicious neighbor, but Killua thinks there's something more to be worried about than just a bad neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so judging from my avatar pic I like vampires and I've been wanting to do a vampire au for the longest time now, and since technically we're close to Halloween... I figured why the heck not now? btw this fic is pretty much dedicated to terminallydepraved who got me motivated to write this

"A woman was attacked brutally today, while we don't have the full story yet the police are issuing a warning for the downtown area of Las Vegas to lock your doors, and do not travel alone-" 

"Sounds pretty scary, good thing we don't live in the city, right Killua?" Gon had been excited when him and his aunty moved out to their new house, the neighborhood they moved to was small, and the city was around an hour drive away. While it had been a bit lonely the first few days, when he came to the highschool he had met Killua, and they became best friends since. This was a normal night for them usually Killua's family didn't come home at night so he mostly spent nights with Gon. 

"My family still works and lives in the city, Gon, and so does your aunt." Mito made money as a casino worker and as a real estate agent, "The casinos are downtown..." Killua's mother was the co founder to one of the casinos with his father, and she had to deal with crooks all the time so he wasn't too worried about them. He was more worried about the weird man who moved in next door to Gon seemingly out of nowhere. The guy worked construction and a magic show on weekends, but something rubbed him the wrong way that Gon didn't seem to pick up on, maybe he was over thinking things... Not like the man would be linked to the attack, he was just off.

"Oh yeah... Do you think I should text her to make sure she's okay?" Killua shrugged, but Gon knew the kid was worried as well. He sent a quick text to ask if Mito was okay, when he got a yes back he told her someone was attacked and to be careful on the way home. She already had a valet that walked her to her car so he figured she was fine. 

A crash sounded next door, and both boys took a look outside of the window, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Killua was put more on edge, "Gon, I think something is wrong with your neighbor." He whispered.

"Killua, I know he's a bit odd, maybe he just dropped something or was practicing an act." Gon was raised not to think so hastily on someone, and Hisoka seemed harmless enough, "Maybe we should go see if he's okay." 

"Gon..." Gon had already made up his mind and got up from his couch, pulling on his boots, and ready to go, "Fine, you're not going alone, though." 

The other teen smiled, "You're too paranoid." Killua just stuck his tongue out at Gon as they walked over to Hisoka's house and knocked on the door. There was a bit of scuffling before a rather tall redhead opened the door in a tank top and pajama pants.

"A little late to be visiting don't you think?" He smiled down at them, and it made Killua a bit uncomfortable, but Gon seemed unfazed.

"We heard a crash so we thought that maybe you were hurt or needed help." 

"Well isn't that sweet, I'm afraid the case I use for my act was on a weak table." Hisoka sighed and ran a hand through his hair to comb it back, Killua noticed the man had some sharp canines, "If that's all you needed, I would love to be able to go back to bed." 

"Oh, sorry, um, good night." Hisoka's grin got a little wider and waved them off in a friendly manner before closing the door when they left. Soon as they were gone he brought his other hand up to his mouth and licked the blood from his fingers, he really hadn't count on visitors. 

Hisoka went back to the whimpering man who was staining his hidden staircase, "That really won't do," He dragged the man more down to his secret basement, "I'm afraid you've made too much noise for me to keep you." He wrapped a hand around the man's mouth before he licked a stripe up the already bleeding throat, "At least your heart is making the most delectable melody." He grinned and bit down again, loving the taste of hot fresh blood running down his own throat as he drank his fill. His arms wrapped around the man and held him closer to feel the beating heart weaken into nothing. When Hisoka was finished the body was dropped into a pit, he would need to drive out to the dessert later to dump the few bodies, but he could wait for a raining night, the dirt was easier to dig up then. 

Hisoka wondered just how good his neighbors would taste...

\-----

Killua still wasn't convinced that Hisoka was harmless, but why did he even think the other was dangerous? It was like his gut was screaming at him to get away as quickly as possible... Maybe he was just spending too much time with his older brothers, they were in charge of security of their parents' casino, maybe their paranoia was affecting him... He would secretly spy through the window when he stayed with Gon, but nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. It had to be just his imagination. 

They settled in Gon's room upstairs to watch a dumb show called Night Hunter a man named Leorio would put on an act killing evil vampires. Killua thought it was pretty dumb, but Gon seemed entertained by it. He couldn't help looking back at Hisoka's house one last time, and found the man looking at him, all he was given was a smile as Hisoka closed his blinds. He didn't leave until Illumi came to pick him up and asked Gon to spend the night in the uptown penthouse his family lived in. He just needed to get away from the threat. 

"Wow, Killua this place looks great!" Gon was taken in by the luxury, but to Killua Gon's house used to be his favorite place to be, "You even have your own snack bar, why didn't we come here sooner?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it." He acted as normal as he could, but when he looked out of the high window an unease fell over him, "Mom, usually hates guests, but my dad said it was okay." 

"Is something wrong, Killua? You've been looking a little stressed out ever since last night." For a teen who was able to read Killua so easily, how could he not tell Hisoka's motives?

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking." He wanted to get off the topic, "Wanna watch the big TV? I have all the channels and pretty much every movie you could think of." 

"Sure!" 

\-----

"What are you doing here, Hisoka?" Illumi asked when Hisoka came into their club that night, "We already let you take three this month." They were in the back alley, but he seemed much less frightened of Hisoka than a human should be.

"I wasn't interested in someone as dull. I have a new neighborhood, new blood; said blood is hanging out with your brother." Hisoka held out a lighter for Illumi's cigarette, the human had a nasty habit of smoking, but he didn't mind if anything the nicotine became addictive to him when Illumi would willingly let him drink.

"Ah, you mean the teen with the green tips? A little small for your taste, isn't he?" Illumi wasn't so dumb as to invite the vampire in, so this was where they usually talked. Hisoka was something he could use to take care of someone who either cheated their games or threatened their business. 

"What can I say? Abandonment issues tastes amazing." His golden eyes raked over Illumi, but he was used to the vampire's stares, "Speaking of tastes..." 

"You really are insatiable, but I suppose I can spare a pint." Illumi undid the buttons on the top of his shirt and pulled it down over one shoulder, he didn't fight when Hisoka pulled him close and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, "Don't make a mess or I'll rip your fangs out." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." It was so nice having someone willing every now and then, "You know for someone who calls something like me a monster, you have no problems sending people to me to be murdered." He let his tongue lave over the other small scars he'd left before, "Does it count as evil for you to do that I wonder?" 

"For a creature who's hungry you talk too much." He felt the vibration of a laugh as Hisoka sank his fangs slowly into his skin, Illumi bit his lip never admitting that he enjoyed when the vampire bit him, but no doubt Hisoka could taste it. One of Hisoka's hands found its way into his hair and gently tugged his head to the side to have more room to work with. It seemed Hisoka wanted to drag this out tonight, as Illumi could feel the lazy movement of Hisoka's jaw against his shoulder and the slow pull of his blood going into the vampire's mouth.

When Hisoka finally pulled back he admired his work, "I told you I wouldn't make a mess." Illumi saw a small trickle of his own blood coming down from the corner of Hisoka's lips and licked it up before kissing the vampire who happily accepted it, his arms going around his lower waist, "Oh, how I wished you'd let me turn you." 

"I still like being human, maybe when I'm twenty eight like how old you were." 

"Four years is how long you'll have me wait?" 

"We'll see how I'll feel about it." Illumi pulled away and buttoned up his shirt, "My break is over, see you tomorrow night." 

"How you tease me~" Though, with how Killua had been intently watching him, he wondered how Illumi would take to his little brother joining him...


	2. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with writing this au like no one's business

Killua felt the night had ended too early, and Gon had wanted to go home, "Hey, can I just stay the night with you? It would make me feel better that you aren't alone at home." That feeling hadn't gone away and that Gon might be I'm danger made him want to protect his best friend.

"Uh, sure. Mito doesn't like me alone either, and maybe we can marathon monster movies since it's almost Halloween?" Killua smiled softly, at least Gon could relax when he couldn't. 

When they were dropped off at Gon's house Killua rushed them inside, he didn't want to think about Hisoka, but he also couldn't help, but look out the window when Gon was too into the movie to notice. A knock came at the front door, "I'll get it." Gon said, but Killua stopped him.

"Let me, please, it would make me feel more secure." Gon gave him a weird look but let him go answer the door.

Of all the neighbors that could be knocking on Gon's door it had to be Hisoka... He opened the door but stayed a grip back and his hand never left the handle in case he needed to slam it shut on the guy's face, "Hey, sorry to bug you, but I have this girl coming over and I forgot to go to the store so now I don't got any beer for us, and who ever heard of a date with no beer, right?" Hisoka acted like a normal person, so maybe he was just a weird neighbor? 

"Uh, I'm not sure if there is any, it ain't my house." Close the door, close the door...

"Dang it. Look, I'm really backed into a corner here and I don't have an hour to go into town so if you check for me I'll pay them back twice for it." Hisoka was not going to relent it seemed...

"Just wait here for a second." Killua closed the door subtly locking it before he went up to Gon, "Creepy neighbor is asking for beer and is saying he'll pay you back twice for it." 

"Um, I think there's a six pack, but I guess it's okay if he's going to pay me back." Killua was internally screaming, it's okay! He was worried about nothing! He went down to the kitchen and found the six pack there before carrying it to the front door, "You're in luck he said yes." 

Hisoka smirked he had heard, "Thank you so much you're a life saver." He reached out for the beer but Killua was startled and dropped the beer cursing himself, "Can I help with that?" It would give him an invitation.

"No, it's okay. I got it." Killua quickly got the beer from the floor and quickly handed it to Hisoka.

"Thanks, and hey, you and him an item?" Just a creepy neighbor, just a creepy neighbor...

"Um, no?" The pit of his stomach felt like a stone was weighing it down.

"Shame, because I can tell he's been wanting to ask you, and I think you'd want to be that with him." Hisoka leaned against the door frame and even though Killua was already seventeen and through his growth spurt he was dwarfed by this man, "I know you've been watching me," Killua stepped back wanting to slam the door, but some unforseen force kept him from doing it, "You know your friend upstairs he has abandonment issues." At this Hisoka gestured to his nose, "It leaves a scent. He's practically asking for someone to take him. Ripe." Killua fought with his will to close the door, "Thanks for the beer." When Hisoka turned around Killua was able to close the door.

He stood there in the doorway petrified, just what exactly was living next door from Gon?! He raced upstairs shortly after and locked the door, "Gon?" He should tell him, but Gon would just think that he was being paranoid again.

"Yeah, Killua?" 

"Can I just maybe hold onto you tonight?" His voice sounded so weak, but Gon looked worried and nodded, "Thanks." 

Later on into the night he heard a loud high pitched scream that woke him up, but Gon was still sound asleep. He went over to the window and discreetly looked through, no lights on in Hisoka's place, but after a few minutes Hisoka came walking out of the front of his house, Killua ducked quickly his heart pounding. The sound of a car starting could be heard and when the truck drove off he looked at the direction it was going, towards Las Vegas, he'll be gone for a long time! One quick glance at Gon, made him make up his mind, he would need proof, and Hisoka had to have something incriminating in his house! 

He looked through Gon's sock drawer finding a ski mask he had bought him when they went skiing last winter, it was a good thing that he was already wearing black. Sneaking out through the back of his house he jumped the fence to Hisoka's yard, looking around he came up to the back door and pulled out a bobby pin he snagged from Mito's bedroom. He would return it and apologize later, but right now was too important. Making quick work of the door he cautiously walked in to the house, it seemed like a normal house, kitchen stocked with food, a TV in the living room with a couch, normal. Killua was looking for traces of blood or anything but didn't find anything

Oh, he did not want to go upstairs, but he needed to find something! The bedroom seemed normal but when his eyes caught strange old books he finally found something worth to look at. His eyes widened as he saw old torture guides, and gory books that showed midevil medical methods. Killua took a quick picture with his phone and went to the closet, uniforms and costumes littered the small space. Was this part of his act? Than why was a police uniform among them? He took another picture and pressed against the back to find that it was hollow. What the hell?

Just than the familiar sound of a truck drove up and Killua panicked, he went to the stairs, but the man was already walking inside of the house, he forced himself to stay quiet as he went back upstairs trying the bedroom windows and found them nailed closed. Come on! Killua could hear heavy foot steps coming up the stairs and went to the secret space opening it up and closing it behind himself. What he saw was strange a hall of six rooms or rather cells, he heard steps approach the wall and quickly ushered himself into one of the rooms not completely closing it in case it automatically locked. He heard the wall open and thought he was discovered but the steps passed him to go to another room. 

Killua peeked to see what the man was doing, and watched as he took out some keys and opened the door, he pulled out the woman that was with him earlier tonight, Hisoka had his back to him and he was just petrified with what he saw the woman was sobbing against him and he hushed her quickly, "Shhh, it'll be over soon." Killua saw Hisoka pull the woman's hair from her neck before he bit her. The teen found himself wanting to think he was dreaming, that he was actually with Gon in his room. 

Hisoka didn't take long before he pulled away from the woman taking in a breath from how delicious the fear was and put her back into the room before he walked away, and left the secret room. Killua had to leave immediately! He waited a few minutes and went through the fake closet very carefully and quietly, Hisoka wasn't here, he moved to the stairs and heard that the monster was in the kitchen. He made himself small as he came down the stairs hiding behind them when Hisoka walked over to the living room turning on the TV and taking a bite of an apple he snagged. Okay, Hisoka's back was still to him, he reached up to the door knob.

"A little late for company isn't it?" Before he could make a move or a sound an arm wrapped around his mouth and another hand pinned both of his wrists, "To think that you would come to me, perhaps you really wanted to be with me instead?" The vampire sniffed along Killua's neck, the teen had no hint of arousal, but he enjoyed the heavy fear the other was giving off, it was just too intoxicating~ 

The teen struggled but the vampire had an iron like grip, he still tried to scream, but it wasn't loud enough to reach outside of the house. Oh, Hisoka wanted to have fun, and even if he turned the kid Illumi would know how to handle him. He dragged Killua down into the basement, a more soundproof area for what he had planned. 

When he closed the door behind him he let go of Killua's mouth and no sooner did the boy try to scream, but Hisoka knew it was useless he had enforced a silence on the boy that knew this too. He forced Killua down the stairs and pushed him against the dirt wall of the basement he had dug out himself, "It seems I've made a mistake. The abandonment issues seem to be coming from you too, your big brother really doesn't pay enough attention to you does he? Or your parents?" Killua looked at him with wide eyes, such a precious look~

Hisoka pulled the black shirt away from his neck, even though he had already fed, he was always hungry, and why not indulge himself? He let his tongue taste the sweetness of Killua's skin and the frantic heart beat beneath it, his fangs ached to sink in, but he wanted to savor the fear, "It's such a thrill being like this. Watching the life leave someone, feeling them weaken against you." Killua had tears well up in his eyes, "It's a gift you'll learn to accept." He let his fangs sink down into the soft flesh of Killua's throat, his eyes rolled back slightly, everything about this was a thrill. Illumi's discovery, Gon's innocent view changing about the world and Killua's own misery of becoming a monster like him. He planned on keeping both boys and wouldn't stop until he had them. 

He didn't pull back until Killua's heart strained to stay alive pulling his fangs free before he bit into his own wrist placing it on Killua's mouth who on instinct started to drink, Hisoka hadn't felt the pull of his blood being drained in so long and couldn't help the small noise he made. Killua reached his now free hands to hold Hisoka's wrist as he drank deeply, his own blue eyes closing at the best taste of his life. He wasn't ready when it was pulled away, but suddenly a pain shot through his entire body a pained gasp leaving him since his voice was still forced in a silence. The pain was so unbearable as he curled up into himself as Hisoka licked the blood from his lips.

"Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how I'll make Illumi react, though -u-''


	3. Good Big Brother

Killua couldn't tell where he was, but it was dark, cramped, and smelled like wet soil.Just than memories flashed through his head, Hisoka bit him! He felt his neck, and felt indentions there. There was no time to scream as the coffin lid opened and Hisoka was standing above him.

"Good evening~ See, Illumi? Perfectly oka-" Killua's eyes widened as Hisoka was punched hard by his brother, making the vampire stumble a few steps.

"What were you thinking?!" Hisoka grabbed Illumi's wrist before he landed another blow.

"I was thinking about how wonderful our agreement was that any human that steps into my house willingly is free game even if it was you or family members. Maybe you should teach your brother not to break into people's houses." Hisoka barely caught the leg that aimed for his tenders, "I could have killed him instead, and I doubt he would have stayed quiet if I let him go." 

"Is there a cure?" Killua tried speaking, but his throat felt so dry he couldn't make a sound. What happened to him? Why was his brother talking, or rather arguing with this monster?

"I never looked for one." Came the simple reply with a shrug.

Illumi grit his teeth, "What if I killed you?" 

"Wouldn't work, I've killed my sire." The vampire said in a sing song voice, Killua's eyes widened when Hisoka wrapped an arm around Illumi's lower back pulling him close while his other hand kept Illumi's wrist still, the human had to use his other hand from being pulled so close, "Think of it this way, your little brother will live forever with you, and maybe even the rest of your family. Isn't that what you wanted?" Illumi looked away slightly, it was their plan, but he wanted Killua to become a little more older, "Let me keep you like this forever." 

"You overgrown mosquito... " Both of their attention was caught when Killua tried to get out of the coffin in an attempt to escape, but fell weakly on the, the concrete?

The voices were faded to his ears like they were rooms apart, "It's already said and done, I think now would be best to get him something to eat." Killua recognized where they were, it was the casino's parking garage, no one was allowed to valet their own cars and Illumi controlled who got in and out, "And don't forget you need me around to keep him from becoming a danger to himself." 

Illumi glared at him, "He's getting the cheater I had saved for you tonight. Along with next month's rations." Killua looked up to his brother in fear, just what exactly had his brother been doing to keep their family business?! He shrunk back as they approached weakly trying to get away from the two of them. This couldn't be happening, it was just a bad dream! A rush of dizziness over came him and he dry heaved onto the concrete not even the blood Hisoka forced down his throat came up. 

Hisoka easily held him by the shoulders, feeling the teen shake, oh, how he wished he could taste him again~ "Take it a bit easy, the change is always difficult the first night." Came the calm and collected voice, he couldn't let Illumi get the idea that he had greatly enjoyed Killua's fear and confusion, "Illumi, I think it would be easier if you gave him your blood for tonight." As much as he would enjoy watching Killua fight himself over feeding off of a human victim, he would force himself to wait.

Illumi didn't like how Killua was looking at him like he was the same kind of monster Hisoka was, "Killu..." He pushed Hisoka aside and rolled up his sleeve, "Are you hungry?" He saw how his little brother eyed his arm hungrily before he shook his head and tried to get distance from Illumi.

Hisoka pressed a hand against Killua's shoulder pushing him more forward into Illumi, "You know you want to." He said in a low voice, "You can hear it, can't you? His life. Just take a little..." Killua gulped feeling his new fangs ache, but he couldn't! The more Hisoka talked the more he heard the same voice in his head to take what he wanted and drink his brother dry.

"I-I can't..." Hisoka had to fight his grin. 

"You need it, you'll love it." Hisoka pulled Illumi's hand to his own mouth biting down on the palm and brought the now bleeding hand to Killua's mouth, he couldn't keep his grin hidden as Killua gave in and latched onto his brother, it tasted better than last night, and it was so warm now, a new feeling rushed through him that he couldn't think of a word to describe it. It ended way too soon as the hand pulled away and Hisoka kept him pressed back to stop him from really harming his brother, "Wasn't so bad, was it?" Hisoka asked the dazed face.

Illumi held his hand, "He'll be fine now?" 

"For the time being, but I'm guessing a quickie tonight is out of the question?" Hisoka took the hand that was bleeding and licked over it, "You really went soft on me tonight." Illumi didn't even try to stab him.

"I'm more angry that you didn't warn me that he was watching you. I already had plans to turn him, but not this young." While Killua looked old enough to pass for an adult, he was still his little brother and he was worried this would damage him in a way he couldn't repair.

"Oh? I wonder if he would have felt more betrayed by his big brother tearing his throat out, damn, I really should have waited..." That was a good point.

"You're disgusting. Since you pulled this stunt tonight I expect some compensation." Hisoka looked back at him with intrigue written across his features.

"Oh? And what would you have me do?" Licking his lips, did someone need to be silenced?

"You're guarding the back door, no eating anybody." Oh. Well, that was much less than he had in mind...

"I suppose I'll take my punishment like a vampire..." Illumi glared more at him, "That anger is making me hungry~" 

"Everything makes you hungry." With that Illumi turned to walk away, "You're only allowed in the building to take Killua to his room. That's it." 

An invitation with limit, clever... Though, he wasn't going to let the night end with them just yet, "Wait," he came up behind Illumi, placing his hands on his hips, "Don't you ever wonder how it would feel like? I'm sure your security job would be much more easier, and Las Vegas is a city of night. I could turn you now, have you as mine forever..." Illumi brushed him off as if he wasn't bothered by the vampire who desperately wanted him.

"Do it for my birthday." Illumi looked back down to his brother who was still in a daze, "Keep him safe, or I'll hunt you down and rip out your dead heart." Hisoka knew he meant that, out of all the humans he had met Illumi seemed to be one that would make a brilliant hunter if he wanted to be. 

"Of course." It seemed this night went much more easily as he had planned, now he just needed to take care of Killua's adorable friend. When they were alone, he picked up Killua who was still in the euphoria of his first meal to notice himself being moved, "Oh, what a treat you were..." He brushed a free hand against the bite mark he left, "I wonder if you'll run back to Gon what will you do to him?" Hisoka licked the dried blood off his neck, the last of his humanity remained in the taste and he smiled softly that he had been the one to savor it. 

The trip up to the penthouse was short, the other Zoldyck's weren't home so he guessed on the room that was Killua's, he laid the boy down onto the bed, this was as far the invitation would allow him to stay so he made his exit, the sun would be up in three hours, hopefully Killua didn't attempt at leaving so soon. Just than he noticed the security lock beeping, Illumi had set it to stay locked from both sides until the lockdown on that room was over, how clever~ He didn't stay to admire it, he could already feel the need to leave immediately settle in. 

How nice of Illumi to have the valet bring him his truck, he checked for any explosives just be sure. He knew Illumi wouldn't forgive him quite so easily. He didn't want to admit it, but for a human Illumi was rather intimidating. That only made him want him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Illumi's putting Hisoka in the dog house lol that would be perfect if this was a werewolf fic bleh, maybe I'll do that when it's October~


	4. Paying in Parts

Killua shot up in his bed, feeling himself and a sense of confusion came over him. He was with Gon, than Hisoka was a vampire! But why was he back here? He felt at his neck again and it was smooth now, was it really a dream? He got up to go to his door and found it on lockdown, that was odd... He went to the bathroom, maybe some water would do him good. 

Illumi heard screaming from the monitor in Killua's room, he couldn't find him anywhere so he had to be in the bathroom suddenly he saw his brother run out to grab his phone turning on the camera to see himself. The phone was tossed when he saw the fangs and blood on his mouth, this hurt Illumi, when he turned his family he wanted Killua to join him more willingly, but with what he saw he would need a new approach, and he would make sure Hisoka paid for his transgression... 

Pulling out his own phone he made a call, Chrollo knew he had a vampire problem, but didn't bother if there wasn't money involved, "Illumi, what a pleasant surprise. Trouble with your bloodsucking pet?" 

"If only he was as obedient as one. I have a job for you, I want Hisoka to suffer, but no killing him I still need him. I want you to teach him a lesson he won't forget." 

"Okay, but what's the pay?" That was simple enough to do, Chrollo already had an idea of the two members to take with him. Maybe three, Hisoka was a vampire that at one time hunted a vampire he needed assistance with, this was not a job that would be taken lightly.

"10k." That wasn't the Hisoka amount.

"20k." 

"No killing him for that much, no money if you do." Killua was now trying to open the door to his room, before switching to the window blinds that were sealed shut. 

"Deal, we'll be out there in a month, we're still tracking down another target.." 

"I'll wire you the money when you finish the job." Illumi hung up, and turned to see Killua curled up on his bed hugging his knees, "I'll try to make this easy for you, Killu, I promise."

\-----

Next night came, and Hisoka showed up for his forced servitude, Illumi had called him at the crack of twilight to come in, when he asked how many hours Illumi stated that tonight he work eight, which would take up the night enough for him to barely have time to make it home, Illumi figured since Hisoka had fed off of his brother he could go a night without feeding. Hopefully the other wasn't so angry that he kept this up the whole week... As long as he got to keep feeding from Illumi he would be alright. The top security guard under Illumi handed him a uniform, it fit him rather well and showed off his arms to intimidate, well, at least he'd look good doing this.

The loud music in his ears rivaled the sounds of every heartbeat around him, it was hard to stay composed with so much of the readily available blood around him, Illumi might have planned on him to lose control and expose himself. Such a scary human... Though, he also wasn't going to put himself in that kind of risk no matter how angry Illumi was. He kept his thoughts focused on the music beats rather than the hearts and ignored how too many people in the club were aroused and would be easy targets.

It wasn't until a woman came sauntering up to him drunk, and pressed a hand against his chest, "You know you're pretty hot for a security guard... Would you, excuse me, would you want to maybe, my house later?" Oh, how easy this would be... maybe Illumi wouldn't mind if he just gave a small nibble, he wouldn't kill the woman just give her a very aggressive love bite. 

"No eating anyone, Hisoka." Came the radio voice in his ear, damn.

"Just a love bite." The drunken woman looked a little confused, but still tried to hold herself up straight.

"No, you said you would take your punishment like a vampire, and if you want anything from me tonight you'll do as your told." Damn, he had him there...

"Sorry, miss, but I can't have fun on the job." He begrudgingly said, he still hated that he had no time to hunt down a full human, and with Illumi still pissed at him he was sure even a full pint was now out of the question. It was still worth it to taste his little brother, though. Now if only would give him less time tomorrow, 

\-----

When he pulled into his drive way with only a half hour of night to spare he yawned as he got out, at least before noticing the owner of the house next door, Gon's house~ He faked stretching his back making enough of a noise for the woman to notice him as she pulled picket signs out of her car, "Hey, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She said friendly enough, and even though he didn't know her name or cared to remember this was the perfect opportunity to get access to Gon's home. What a surprise it would be to waking up with a vampire in your bed?

"New schedule at work." He said, walking over, "The boss has me working security since I broke one of the slot machines." He took a look at what she was doing and faked interest, "Seems you sold a lot of houses this month." 

Mito looked down and smiled, "Oh, yeah, but you know how it is putting food on the table." This woman had no idea... 

"True, but worth it." Both of them heard Gon upstairs shuffling to get ready for school, "So, single mom?" 

Mito rubbed the back of her head a bit, "I'm actually his aunty." He didn't miss how her eyes quickly took in his body with interest but ignored it, "Um, what about you? Don't have anyone special?" 

"Just friends, but what I would really love is someone more down to home, you know?" He heard the skipped beat in the woman's heart, looks like a soft hearted sensitive man was her kind of choice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say too much, I'm sure your busy." He faked embarrassment.

"Oh, no, it's okay! Um I mean, it's okay." She scrambled a bit on her signs before Hisoka helped her balance them, "Th-thank you." This was too easy, he held a hand over her's for a second before he pulled away.

"Maybe I can interest you in a drink some time? Nothing heavy, I'm not really a drinker." He already knew she wasn't either.

"Me either, maybe some coffee?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Know a good café that stays open late? I'm afraid I can't be let out from my night owl shift." 

"I know a diner that stays open until midnight." Perfect, once he takes her home he could drain her in front of her nephew before moving onto him~ How delicious that sense of fear, and loss would taste~ "How about the day after tomorrow?" 

"I'll have to ask my boss, but I'm pretty sure I can make it." He said with a charming smile that seemed to win her over even more, he yawned softly again, "Sorry, guess I'm a little more tired than I thought." More that the sun was rising too quick for comfort.

"It's okay get some rest," She said with a small smile, when he waved her goodbye on his way to his house she went back to getting her signs in order.

\-----

Gon was worried, Killua left early the other night without saying goodbye, and hadn't been to school in two days... Every time he called the other's phone was shut off. Did he do something wrong? Did something happen to his best friend? Wait, what was the name of his family's casino? Gon made a quick search on his phone and found the address quickly remembering how to get there on foot, he would find Killua, even if the other decided he didn't want Gon anymore in his life.

After school it took him awhile to make it to the casino, it was just as huge and fancy as he remembered, and hopefully Killua was home. Once he walked in, he looked for an employee who lead him through the casino and to the night club telling him to ask for someone named Gotoh, he stayed close to the walls searching for the employee they told him about, after he tried going through the crowd he was made uncomfortable with all the bodies rubbing against him. 

A familiar face was easier to find than one he didn't know, "Hey, Hisoka!" He noticed the redhead wearing the uniform and came up to him happily, "Funny running into you here." 

Speaking over the music Hisoka grinned, "I could tell you the same thing." He needed to wait, he needed to wait, "I didn't know you were over eighteen." 

The boy laughed, "I turn eighteen tomorrow, so I guess I'm close enough!" The teen really should be careful about what he says... "I was wondering if you know who Gotoh is, I need to find him." 

Hisoka didn't bother learning names, "I don't know him but the guard station is over there." He pointed to the room, "Just knock, but don't say I sent you, tell them Illumi did." 

"Okay. Hey, Hisoka have you seen Killua?" A new song was starting up so it became more quiet for awhile. Hisoka supposed Gon would eventually start looking.

"Hm, can't say I have. Why?" Hisoka looked a little worried for added effect.

"He's been missing for two days..." The song got louder with the base drop, and Hisoka placed a gentle but comforting hand on Gon's shoulder.

"That's too bad, I hope you find him." Oh~ that look, that scent~ he wanted to see that hope turn into dispair... Gon smiled softly up at him unaware of Hisoka's true intentions.

"He probably got a new game and forgot about school again." How easy it would be, just pull him outside and tear his throat out? Tell him that he killed Killua himself? No, he must persevere! "Thanks, Hisoka, you really aren't such a bad person." How easy it would be... Gon pulled away and Hisoka had to cover his mouth to gain some control over himself, that was too close!

"Hisoka, what do you have planned?" Came through his radio.

"I swear to you that I will be your slave for a week if you let me see him discover Killua's condition and let me be the one to ruin him." No one was near him enough to hear his sadism, but Illumi could feel it from his security room.

"You're sick, but fine, you are not to kill him in front of Killua." Who said anything about killing him? 

"Deal~ Send someone to my post."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be hisogon since I don't ship it


	5. Happy 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Hisoka is one gross garbage can

Once Hisoka saw Gon enter the elevator to the penthouse, he quickly called the next one, Gotoh only nodded him in once Illumi said it was alright through his own ear piece. If his heart could still beat he was sure it would be fluttering with excitement about ruining the boy, he wouldn't kill him just yet, he wanted to savor him more than he had savored Killua. Besides he promised a week he didn't say what week it would be, "Remember, my dear Illumi, I want to completely ruin him, so I'm afraid my work duty will have to wait for a bit." They could talk for a good minute until he would arrive.

"Just remember that you will in every sense belong to me once he does." To be honest Illumi was already thinking of everything he could do to the vampire to get revenge as well as blow off his own stress, maybe that's why Hisoka was so intrigued with him; Illumi was just as much of a sadist.

"Just don't forget it's only for a week, and I'm an expert in telling time." He doubted whatever Illumi would throw at him would actually harm him, in fact it was a thrill to see a preview of the man he wanted to be his for eternity. When he got closer to the top he removed his microphone and the ear bud, he wanted this to be a more private conversation.

\-----

The teen looked around the penthouse, and noticed the locked door to Killua's room, on the inside he noticed a screen and a call button, he pressed it hoping that his friend was home, "Killua? Killua are you there?" He waited a few seconds before a screen lit up and showed Killua's face, the other teen looked horrible like he went through hell the two days he was missing...

"Gon!? How did you get here?" He frantically asked, if only he could hold his friend again, "You need to get out of here! I have no idea what Illumi has planned!" He had to keep Gon safe! What if his brother had planned on making him feed on his best friend?

"Killua? What's going on?" Gon was steadily getting confused and scared, just what had happened when Killua left? "Is there a way I can get you out of there?" 

Killua shook his head, and neither boy heard the ding of the private elevator as he continued talking, "I'll find a way to get to you, I just need you to get somewhere safe." He couldn't tell him that he was a vampire now, Gon would just think they locked him up for acting crazy! "Just get out of here, I promise that I'll explain everything later just get out of here." He turned off the comm not willing to give Gon a choice to stay or leave. 

"Killua? Please, I just worry about you..." No response... Gon took his finger off of the call button, what exactly was going on?

"He's really not acting like himself is he?" Gon spun and saw Hisoka towering over him.

"H-Hisoka! You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that." Gon still thought he wasn't a threat, how cute. Hisoka backed him up into a wall, his face holding a Cheshire like grin, when Gon felt his back bump up against the cold surface he started to get a little nervous, "Uh... This is a little too close for comfort..." He tried pushing on the chest of the man caging him in, but he wouldn't budge.

"Out of all the humans I've seen, you have to be the most interesting, you feel fear, and yet the smell is much more sweeter than what your friend gave off." Gon tried to side step, but was held fast by a strong hand against his arm, "I've been waiting so long to take you, ever since I moved in, in fact a little before that." He lied, it was coincidence he moved next to Gon, despite the fear Gon was feeling he took in just faintest scent of anger? He wasn't used to this kind of emotion. Seemed the boy was even more interesting than he thought, "Ever since I saw you come to my magic show two years ago, all I needed was a chance to have you alone, wait for you to become," at this he took in a breath and spoke deeply, "Ripe." The fear was sweeter, a taste he enjoyed in every meal he had. Make no mistake, it wasn't sex he was after, his only driven force was to get that drug like high with each meal.

Gon shivered in his touch, he didn't want to admit that he had a small crush on the man, and he didn't want to take it this far! "I-I better get home or-" He felt a puff of air against his neck and he tried to move away.

"Or what? Oh, Gon... Do you know what I am?" He pulled back and grinned down at the boy who's eyes widened at the sharp teeth, "Finally getting it?" He chuckled as Gon simultaneously went through disbelief, confusion and fear all too quickly, he took the zipper to Gon's jacket that went up to his neck and pulled it down, pulling the fabric apart.

"Are you the reason Killua is locked in his room?" The question caught Hisoka off guard, despite this human fearing for his life he was still concerned more for his friend. What a fascinating human... "Are you going to make me like that?" 

"I plan to kill you." Hisoka grabbed Gon's shoulders and picked him up to press him more against the wall, and to have a better vantage point for his neck, "I'll invade your life, I'll make you think of nothing else but me." Despite his shaking shoulders Gon kept up his defiant face, it just made Hisoka want to kill him even more, "You make me want to rip you apart." With this he bit into the shaking shoulder making the boy cry out from the pain, he couldn't take as much as he wanted. He wanted to keep this human for as long as he could, but no doubt he just wouldn't be able to hold back for more than a week.

Gon fruitlessly tried pulling him off from his shoulder, but only succeeded in Hisoka burying his fangs even deeper into the boy, and having the larger body pressing him more harder into the wall. Hisoka thankfully pulled back soon clawing the wall behind Gon and leaving marks, he needed to control himself, he forced Gon's head to look at him keeping eye contact, "You won't tell anyone about anything that happened and happens in this room, and you will not try to show my bite mark on you to anyone. You will not warn anyone about me or tell them what I am." 

His words were slowly repeated back to him, and he grinned at the fear in Gon's eyes when he realized he just lost a great deal of his own free will. The vampire also didn't see any harm in cleaning up the blood seeping down Gon's shoulder, using a handkerchief he kept on his person, pulling the jacket back over Gon's shoulders when he was satisfied with the mark no longer able to bleed through he let the boy down to stand on his shaking legs, he grabbed his chin and forced him to look up one more time, "Go home and sleep." 

Once his words were repeated he let the boy leave dazed through the elevator, he looked back to Killua's room and smirked into the camera no doubt Illumi had been watching him through, "Enjoy the show?" Sarcastic, he knew Illumi saw him feeding as a passing interest, like one would a science project. Once the elevator was called up for him he took his ear bud and his mic back, clipping it to his shirt once again.

"Was it worth servitude?" Came the sudden question.

"Oh, it was~" Hisoka wiped his face clean of every speck of blood and licked his hands smiling at the taste, it was definitely worth it. 

\-----

The next morning Gon shot up from his bed, Mito came in with a tray of breakfast, "Good morning, Gon! And happy birthday!" Gon was about to tell Mito what he saw yesterday and who to watch out for, but his voice froze and he found himself cheerfully saying good morning back. What was wrong with him!? He looked down at the breakfast his aunty made him.

"I hope you enjoy it, my favorite nephew." She pinched his cheek, "You're growing up too fast, soon you'll out grow me." She said with a small laugh and kissed his forehead, "I took the night shift for tonight so I could spend the whole day with you. It is your eighteenth birthday after all, and I'm sure you'll want to spend the night with one of your friends." Mito wouldn't mention that it was Hisoka's idea. 

"When do you have to leave?" He asked, a little nervously. 

"Six thirty, I couldn't talk them up so I could spend more of the day with you." Her boss was very strict about time keeping... "But don't worry about that, today is about you, now finish up your breakfast and get dressed we're going out for your birthday, I was thinking the movies or something, but you should choose." 

"The movies sound alright." Gon looked down at the smiley face of bacon and eggs, he didn't want to put Mito in danger by telling her what happened anyway. Hisoka was a vampire and no doubt he could hear from his own house.

"Something wrong, Gon?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Nope, I just wonder what movie I want to go see." Mito knew he wouldn't tell her the truth, but knew he was worried about something, maybe it was about Killua's disappearance.

"I know how much you like monster movies, so maybe we can go see that new Dracula movie." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Please, nothing with vampires..." 

"Okay, we'll just see what they're showing when we get there." Gon nodded giving her a soft smile, she turned to leave the room opening the door, but Gon stopped her.

"Hey, Mito." She looked back at him, "I love you." 

Mito smiled, "I love you too, you're my favorite nephew." 

That cheered him up a bit, "I'm your only nephew." 

"I know." She closed the door behind herself and went down stairs to finish frosting Gon's birthday cake. 

Gon got up from his bed and went to his mirror quickly when she left and zipped down his jacket to look at the bite mark. Anxiety coursed through him of the vampire going to try to get him alone again, he prodded at them and winced the bite was still so tender... He didn't know what he was supposed to do... Mito at work would mean that she was safe, but it also meant he was at greater risk. No, he wouldn't put her in danger! He pulled his jacket back up and pulled on his black pants that had green designs on them, he fondly remembered Mito making them for him, and he would need them to give him courage for tonight. 

He walked downstairs after quickly eating his breakfast and walked by the kitchen, "Oh, Gon, can you go check the mail?" 

"Sure." He walked out, and noticed their welcome mat. Vampires needed an invitation, at least he thought so... No use in giving Hisoka a way into his house if that was true. He rolled up the mat and threw it in the garbage, before getting the mail and bringing it inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I type with a tablet that autocorrects the weirdest things so sometimes I don't catch them first time around, I usually come back and read through to fix them


	6. Call For Help

Gon spent the day with Mito until she had to leave for work. Spending the time with her like it was their last time together, which it possibly could have been. The sun was still in the sky by the time they arrived home for Mito to drop him off giving him forty dollars to have fun if he chose to go into the city on his dirt bike, at least he had some time to prepare before sunset came. 

He rushed to his room when her car took off, and googled everything he could about ways to repel vampires. Garlic was put on his window, ate every food in the house that was on a stick to make makeshift crosses, hanging them on his door and over his bed. The sun was steadily going over the horizon and he sat up in his bed with a stake he made from the leg of a chair he used from the kitchen. This was not a night he was going to be killed from! Gon took a look at his clock, it was a little after nine, and still no sign of the vampire. Maybe he was going to skip tonight, maybe he was going to wait until Gon wouldn't expect him... Didn't matter he would still stay awake! 

Midnight passed and he felt himself become more tired, he couldn't fall asleep... Couldn't... He shook his head and smacked his own cheeks. If only he made some coffee, but he only had enough crosses and garlic to cover his room. 

A little past two in the morning and Gon had drifted off into sleep, he really couldn't last the whole night. It wasn't until he moved in his sleep and his hands were unable to move with the rest of his body did he wake up. He pulled his hands down only to hear metal clinking as well as metal bands around his wrists. He looked around, he was still in his room, but something was sitting in his window. That was when he realized he had tape around his mouth and both of his hands were chained down to his head board. 

Hisoka turned the light on, seemingly unfazed by the makeshift crosses, before sitting down on the edge of Gon's bed with the plate he had, "This is some very moist cake, your aunty is quite the baker." He took a small bite of the piece of cake he stole, "How is it being eighteen?" Gon glared at him, "Oh, right, taped mouth." Hisoka grinned, setting his plate down on the nearby desk he had to stretch to reach. 

The teen shuddered when Hisoka reached up to his jacket to pull down the zipper again, struggling against the handcuffs, "Aren't they great? Better than any sex shop, they're real. It was fun being a fake cop for awhile, so many people never expected that a gun wouldn't be the thing to end their lives." Hisoka let his hand touch at the racing pulse point on Gon's neck, "You've grown into quite the adult since I last met you, I wonder if you would be just as supple as Killua during his first meal." Hisoka of course was lying to make Gon afraid, he wouldn't go so far as to violate the boy, it wasn't sex he was after. None the less Gon seemed very nervous trying get out of Hisoka's cuffs. 

Hisoka reached upwards with his hand to Gon's chin to force Gon to look him the eyes, "You won't make any loud noises." Gon reluctantly repeated what Hisoka wanted through the gag and as a test Hisoka ripped the duck tape off of his mouth, making Gon silently scream, "Good boy. Now, let's get down to business." He grabbed the zipper again pinning Gon's lower body with his to keep him from thrashing.

"Why didn't they work?" Gon asked his head lower on his shoulders to make his neck smaller. 

"Hm? Oh you mean the crosses?" Hisoka grinned, "Did you really expect one made of popsicle sticks to successfully repel me?" In hindsight it did sound stupid... When Hisoka completely unzipped his jacket and opened it up he saw the small jeweled cross lying on the boy's neck making him flinch and cover it, "Clever, the most important thing to protect, but." Hisoka gripped the chain around Gon's neck and tore it with ease pulling the cross and throwing it out of the window.

"How were you able to get in? You need an invitation." Hisoka only grinned wider. 

"Why, your dear aunty invited me in for coffee, such a sweet little thing, doesn't even remember helping to sweeten that coffee, she thinks it was a paper cut." 

"You bastard." Gon wanted to punch him, the chains to the handcuffs pulling taut with the effort, "I swear if you hurt her again-" 

"You'll what? Stake me? Tell everyone about me?" The vampire chuckled softly, "Oh~ I don't think you doubt that I really do want to pull out your insides and chew on them." The human bucked not wanting to be bit again, but the vampire was much more heavier than he remembered. 

"Just let her go, and I'll let you do anything you want." Suddenly a hand hit hard at the headboard not enough to break it, but enough to make a jarring noise.

"Be careful on what you say, boy." Hisoka seemed furious, and Gon didn't want to test him, "If she comes between us than I'll kill her. I'll rip her open in front of you, make you watch as I slowly and painfully feast on her insides." Gon actually felt tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't let that happen! Hisoka wasn't kidding... The vampire quickly got control over himself, getting back his playful but dangerous demeanor, "I'm sure you want you two to live, don't you? Why speed up things, we should take them slowly..." 

Gon felt his head being turned to the side as Hisoka looked at the bite mark from yesterday, before he moved lower to his chest since Gon wasn't letting him near his neck, Hisoka shifted wrapping an arm below Gon's back and pulled him up to himself with the teen's arms straining above his head, Gon didn't have anything more to say, knowing he couldn't make a loud enough noise to alert any neighbors. He made a small noise of pain as those sharp fangs dug into his collarbone, how could he find himself in the middle of such a mess? But still Gon worried about his aunty, and his best friend. He would work to save him and keep her safe. 

Hisoka pulled back shortly, taking less than he did last night, "Amazing..." He said, licking his lips not bothering to clean the blood off of Gon just yet, "You really are something special..." He looked into Gon's pain addled eyes one last time, "You aren't able to show anyone any mark that I made or will make on you, and you are not able to tell anyone what I did or do to you." Gon repeated them back perfectly, closing his eyes once he did.

"You're evil." Hisoka only grinned leaning down to lick up the blood that welled up from his latest bite, Gon could hate him as much as he wanted to, it only added to his flavor.

The vampire chuckled softly, "Happy Birthday." 

\-----

The next day Gon skipped school faking a note from his aunty to excuse him, Mito would work the night shift again, saying it was only for another day. Gon didn't mind, he would have to get away and if she was as far from the house that meant she was safer. He needed professional help, and the only person he could think of that remotely knew vampires was Leorio, so taking his dirt bike Gon rode into the city searching for him.

The show itself was twenty dollars to see so there went half of his birthday money, hopefully it was worth it. A blond on stage was wearing flowing white robes as wires carried him across the stage towards who had to be Leorio. The show in itself was stupid and if Gon wasn't so wary, it would be charming to him. 

Afterwards the stars were taking autographs, and Gon went up to them asking if he could meet them in private and that he had his own vampire problem. The older looking man turned to his blond friend who nodded in response. Gon was given a back stage pass being told that they would meet him in five minutes.

"A vampire problem? Got any proof?" Said the vampire hunter.

His hand came up before the force in his mind made it drop immediately, it was a good thing the blond noticed this and took the zipper to his jacket revealing the two bite marks under a white tanktop, Gon looked away, "I need help..." The boy staggered slightly, but was caught by the older man. 

"Take it easy, those bites look fresh." Leorio reached into his suitcase and pulled out two bandages and a bag of cookies to give him, "How far are these apart?" 

He tried to speak but nothing came out, "I can't say." Leorio finished bandaging up his wpounds, "Am I going to turn into a vampire?" 

"No, you would already be turned, right now this vampire seems to be using you as a snacker." Leorio despite his show really had no experience in hunting down vampires, but he did know about them.

"Um, so how did you know that I was being fed off of?" He turned this question to the blond, but Leorio rolled up his sleeve revealing his own bite marks.

"Kurapika here is a member of the undead." He said with a smile. 

"You make it sound like I'm a zombie." Kurapika said folding his arms, but noticed the teen backing away from him, "Don't worry, I don't just attack random people." 

Gon relaxed a bit, "So, what can I do?" 

"You can stay with us, no invitation, no threat." Leorio said, something about the man was comforting like coming home in a strange sense. 

Gon smiled slightly up at them and felt his legs wobble from exerting himself, "Thank you..." Gon would still need help for Killua, but maybe he would be okay for now while he recovered a little bit. 

\-----

Leorio's place was in a different suburb, away from the loud city which he didn't mind, but Kurapika needed somewhere more quiet. Gon didn't mind, it meant less people to worry about. His bite marks still felt so tender, and looked much different than Leorio's who had said Kurapika was far more gentle and said that he had a very bad vampire after him, most probable a sadist that wouldn't stop hunting Gon down until they found a hunter, something Kurapika was only slightly nervous of to be part of. Hisoka wasn't going to be happy about Gon being missing and Kurapika volunteered to be the night look out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a bit of a slow chapter but more action in the next one


	7. Escape

For the first time in three days Gon felt himself to be safe, Hisoka wouldn't go after Mito, Killua had to be safe being in his room or at least nothing could get to him. Leorio made up the couch as comfortable as he could for the teen, staying up with him a little late into the night to make him feel like he wasn't alone in a world that contained monsters like Hisoka everywhere. 

"Do you think he'll try to find me?" It was a dumb question he already knew the answer to, but it was already passing midnight so maybe the vampire just gave up, or couldn't track him as well as Gon thought he could.

"He will, and even if he finds you here he can't get in." No invitation, no entry.

Gon shifted a bit in his bed looking up at Leorio in the dimly lit room, the teen didn't keep his jacket on since Kurapika was able to get it off of him to leave him more comfortable on the couch, but the blankets pressed against his bite marks had him wincing softly, "It's really nice of you two to help me like this, I felt so lost without anyone being able to help me." 

"Don't sweat it, I deal with this stuff all the time." He sounded confident, but Kurapika would be the only one to really stand a chance, "You should keep this on you, though." Leorio pulled a rosary from his jacket and handed it to Gon, "I don't get why they hate these things, but anything religious keeps them away." 

Gon took the rosary and placed it around his neck, "I wore Mito's cross and he tore it off before he..." Gon stroked at the red wooden beads, becoming more aware of the pain from the bite mark on his chest. The memory of fangs tearing into him made him shiver in slight panic.

Leorio's eyes widened in fear but quickly got that under control for Gon's sake, "He sounds like an old one than, at least three hundred if he was able to remove it." In his own mind Leorio wasn't sure just how anyone could live that long, there had been times he asks Kurapika what it was like being over a hundred, but the blond said it felt natural since he was born a vampire. Telling him human turned vampires rarely lived so long because they weren't able to handle the strain on their minds.

Kurapika came down the stairs, "Get ready. I think Hisoka is coming." Leorio handed Gon a stake just in case something happened, if the vampire could ignore the cross, than maybe he didn't need an invitation. 

After a few minutes a truck drove up near the house, and out stepped the red headed vampire in a police officer's uniform walking calmly up the porch step before he knocked on the door politely and called out, "I believe you have something of mine." 

"It'll be a cold day in hell before we let you in here!" Yelled out Leorio , he grabbed Gon's arm and pulled him behind himself to protect the teen. 

Hisoka laughed softly before they could hear him step off the porch and watched him casually walk around the side of the house through one of the windows, all three of them keeping their full attention on him. The vampire stopped in the backyard and started to use his bare hands to quickly dig a hole, "What is he doing?" Gon asked, his voice sounding confused as Hisoka pulled up a metal pipe from the ground tugging on it harshly, something the kitchen sounded like it was being pulled through the wall, before Hisoka used his claws to make an incision in the pipe he was holding. The vampire seemed to wait a moment giving Gon a come hither gesture, but grinned when the teen stepped back instead his amber eyes squinting with amusement.

Kurapika's eyes widened when he saw the other vampire pull out a match striking it against his teeth to light it, "Get down!" He yelled as soon as he saw the match light the gas line. Suddenly the kitchen was engulfed in flames and before Leorio and Gon could react Kurapika grabbed them both using his own body to shield them from the flames as he ducked them all behind a couch. The blond vampire could tell his back was severely burned, but he knew he would be able to heal from it.

Leisurely Hisoka took his time as he walked up to the hole he made in the kitchen wall, saying loud enough for them to hear over the blazing fire, "Don't need an invitation if there's no house." 

Leorio picked up both Gon and Kurapika before rushing them into the garage, he told Gon to get into the passenger seat of their SUV before he opened the back door and laid Kurapika down as careful as he could with his burns and buckled him in, he fumbled a bit with the keys when he got into the driver's seat before he started the car. Without opening the garage door he just drove through it knowing it was worthless trying to save their collapsing home. Leorio drove as fast as he could getting on the main road trying put distance between them and the terrifying vampire. 

"Where are we going to go?" Gon kept a watch behind them, half expecting Hisoka to be running after them, but he couldn't see anything.

"I have a friend with a penthouse, it's fine. If we get separated I need you to remember the code number." Gon turned his head to him to hear it, "5892, and the guard at the elevator should let you in. Got it?" Leorio kept the SUV going at its top speed, they needed to get into town as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, 5892." He repeated it to himself a couple of times to fully remember it. 

It wasn't long when bright headlights filled Leorio's rear view mirror, they were getting alarmingly closer until he could feel the truck hit against their back bumper, "Put your seatbelt on!" He yelled at the teen trying in vain to get the SUV to go faster.

"Why don't you have a faster car if you deal with vampires?!" He didn't mean to yell, but it was hard not to panic when a maniacal vampire was trying to kill them.

"My shows don't make that much money!" They got hit again, this time harder, think fast, what could they do?"Do you know how to fire a gun?" Gon nodded much to Leorio's surprise, "Alright, in the glove box, aiming for him won't work, try to shoot out his tires." 

"Right." Gon quickly reached into the glove department also noticing a giant metal cross inside and pulled out the small pistol, pulling the seat belt a bit he leaned out the window to aim at the truck's tires. Alright, focus, his hands were shaking too much and even though he couldn't see Hisoka's face, Gon to could swear he felt the vampire grinning. Aiming down sights he shot the first shot, missing it's aim and getting the road instead, "Frick!" He could do this! The next shot hit the bumper ricochetting off into another direction, the truck sped up again hitting the already dented bumper forcing Gon to lose his grip on the gun, and he couldn't help but say, "Fuck! Come on!" There had only been two times in his life he swore and this was the second time. 

Hisoka rode their bumper and Gon barely had enough time to get back into the car before the van lost balance, tumbling out on the road. Everyone was tossed around in the van, Leorio hit his head against the steering wheel making him dazed, while Gon was able to avoid his arm being crushed by the pavement.

When the SUV finally stopped moving they landed back on their four tires, Gon groaned, but when he heard the truck stop behind them he opened the glovebox again and quickly picked up the cross before Hisoka tore the seatbelt with ease, pulling Gon through the smashed window, "You really wanted to make me work for it, didn't you?" The vampire chuckled softly.

Gon held up the cross making Hisoka jump back to his truck, "I'm not going to let you win!" He walked forward with the cross held high, Hisoka bared his fangs stepping back from the teen. 

"Tha-ah-t's a mighty big cross you have, Gon." Hisoka wouldn't deny that it hurt him, but he just needed the boy a little more away from his new friends, "Let's just calm down a little." 

"No, you're not going to come after me or my friends anymore." How cute~ Gon thought he would win with just one cross.

"J-just not the cross..." When Gon was close enough he strode forward quickly grabbing the cross, "Not the cross, Gon." The pain in his hand felt like hellfire, but he blew out of the flames and tossed the cross away while slamming the boy into the side of his truck, "We really could have had a mutually beneficial relationship, or at least a longer game." He looked down at the bandaged bite marks, "Do you know where the heart is, Gon?" He pressed a cold clawed finger against the teen's chest, "It's right here." Oh, that pulse was absolutely beautiful in his ears, the boy really thought he would rip his heart out, "Not many can actually manage to pierce it, aim is always a little off." Hisoka didn't want to hold back anymore that heart beat was practically begging to be taken, he gripped Gon's jaw roughly, forcing it to the side, "I always think the neck is the best part to chew on, but right here." At this his other hand snaked to rest over the frantic heart, "Is a close second. Oh, well, maybe next time." 

Gon closed his eyes knowing that painful bite was going to happen again, but the real pain was that he failed to protect himself again. Neither of them expected Leorio coming up, stabbing a stake through Hisoka's back with all his might, and even though he missed the heart Hisoka made an inhuman noise and scrambled back trying to reach behind himself to pull it out. 

"Come on, get in the car." Gon nodded and followed him quickly getting in the passenger seat, "Are you okay?" Leorio asked as he started the car again grateful that whatever divine being was watching out for them allowed it to work. 

The teen nodded, "I'm fine, but what about you, are you okay?" 

"I've had worse than this." He said as he looked behind them, Hisoka was still struggling with the stake so he placed the car in reverse stomping on the gas to run the vampire over and switching back to run him over again making sure his body was still on the road, "That should buy us some time." He was worried about Kurapika though, burns on a vampire would take a lot to heal so he wouldn't be surprised if Kurapika would be out of commission for the rest of the night. The blond already saved them once, he deserved to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop de doop de doo I have no idea how I'm going to introduce Chrollo hahaa ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ


	8. No Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short compared to the others, but hopefully it'll tie over until I get back home ~

Gon had fell asleep in his seat, despite the previous near death experience he was exhausted. They hadn't seen Hisoka try to come after them for awhile so Leorio figured it would be fine to let the two rest before they arrived to the city. Even if Hisoka managed to catch up it would be much harder for him to stage an attack. It took an hour to pull up to the casino and Leorio parked the car in the towering garage connected to his friend's building.

Gently he shook Gon's shoulder being mindful of the bike mark, and the boy stirred softly, "We're here, but we need to walk through the club before we get to their personal elevator." Wait? Club? Gon knew there were many rich people who lived above their businesses so maybe it was just coincidence. With some help Leorio helped him out of the car, "Are you okay to stand on your own?" 

"I'll be okay, as long as we get to safety." Gon replied, right about now he was kicking himself for not trusting Killua, and wondered if Hisoka did the same thing over two days just feeding off of him until he somehow was able to get away with the locked door, but something itched at him, what would Killua's brother have anything to do with this? He wouldn't be another vampire, would he? When they walked out of the parking garage and up to the club he stopped dead in his tracks, this was the Zoldyck's place! "Leorio you said you had a friend with a penthouse." 

"Yeah, Illumi my boss." He said proudly, "Has a really fancy place." 

"Killua is his brother." The teen gripped the front of his undershirt in worry, they weren't safe here either...

Leorio suddenly knew what he meant by that, but than a familiar truck drove near, "Get inside anyway, more people means more witnesses." He ushered the teen in through the front doors flashing his pass to the guards. Once inside they went into the crowd of dancers, "He'll have a harder time singling us out in a crowd like this." 

Gon nodded, he kept an eye on the entrance seeing Hisoka enter in a different change of clothes, feeling anxious he kept his hand in Leorio's, they had to stick together no matter what. The song ended and when the next once started up the lights started strobing, turning black before turning a different color the next time they came on, it was hard to keep a beat on Hisoka, when the lights blacked out again he felt a body bump into their hands and felt himself getting separated from Leorio. Gon frantically cried out Leorio's name trying to find him.

"You know, stakes hurt, Leorio." Hisoka said heatedly in the man's ear, pulling him close to his body. 

"Does it give you some sick kick to torment people?" Leorio said when he turned around pulling his hips away from the grinding bodies around them including Hisoka's.

The vampire laughed, "You got it so right on the first try." Keeping a fix on Gon he wondered just exactly when the boy would turn around and see them. Just than a devilish idea popped into his mind, Hisoka bit down on his own tongue before groping Leorio's ass to make him gasp before he sealed their mouths in a kiss. Forcing his blood down his throat, not enough to turn Leorio but enough that he would have a perfectly pliant victim.

Something felt like it was trying to get Gon's attention and when he turned around he saw the terrifying discovery of Hisoka with his lower arm around Leorio's waist and licking a spot on the man's neck. Hisoka grinned at him baring his fangs, and staring into his eyes to command him not to look away. Over the beat of the music, no one noticed when Hisoka sank his teeth into Leorio's neck or Gon standing still unable to move or tear his sight away. When Hisoka pulled away from Leorio's neck he released his hold on Gon who rushed forward trying to get to them, Hisoka looked back at one of the security guards and with his stare commanded them to get rid of Gon.

Soon after Gon was surrounded screaming at them that Hisoka was taking his friend! It was no use and he was thrown into the back alley behind the club as he lost sigt of Hisoka. He stared at the metal door in his face and kicked at the wall next to it giving out a frustrated scream. Why was he so weak!? First Killua, than Mito and now both of his new friends! 

Just than the back door opened and Killua closed it softly behind wiping his brow from anxiousness as well as ignoring every heartbeat in the building, "Killua!" He spun on his heel to see Gon with tears in his eyes and he couldn't help smile himself, though his smile disappeared when Gon's smile dropped at seeing his fangs.

"I-I'm sorry," The fledgling said, taking a step back from his friend even though in that moment he just wanted to hug the other with all he had to give.

Gon quickly gained composure, and ran up to Killua giving him the biggest bear hug in his life, "I should say that! I should have listened, you were right!" Killua amazingly didn't feel hungry with Gon this close and he wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

"You don't care that I'm like this?" Gon shook his head no against his chest, "Gon..." Killua could feel his own tears beginning to fall and he held onto him tighter burying his face into his shoulder.

"Now, this is a very touching scene." Both of their heads peeked up at the voice from the monster that caused them so much grief, "Don't mind me, go ahead and finish your little moment." Hisoka grinned when Killua stood between him and Gon.

"You are not touching him." Killua's pupils turned into slits ready to fight for Gon's safety.

This only amused Hisoka who calmly said, "Step away from him and stand over there." He gestured to the opposite wall of the alley way, and grinned as Killua tried fighting his will but failed miserably. Gon stood his ground he wouldn't run away again, he would fight! "Oh, I absolutely adore that look~" Within the blink of an eye Hisoka came up behind Gon forcing his knees onto the concrete pinning them down with his own, with one had he held the struggling arms behind the boy's back and with his free hand he pulled the straps to Gon's undershirt away showing off the bite marks he had made in the last two days, "Now, doesn't this make quite the appetizer?" 

Gon looked away from Killua hating this whole situation, "Killua won't harm me." Killua bit his lip, wanting desperately to make that statement true. 

"Oh? And who said that I would share you?" Hisoka grinned at both of their shocked faces, "I'm keeping you all to myself." Hisoka gripped the back of Gon's neck just to make the other more fearful, "Oh, all the possibilities that I can do to you~" 

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Killua yelled, his mouth immediately sealing shut with an unheard command. 

"Shhh, I want to enjoy this." He said in a smooth voice that was a false comfort, "Gon, where would you want me to bite first?" 

"Bite yourself." He said defiantly.

"So, I guess the choice is fully mine~" There wasn't to begin with but he wanted to see what Gon would say, his hand went over the teen's heart, "Remember which place I like biting the most?" Gon made to scream out for help but couldn't, he couldn't warn anyone. He silently cursed for the third time in his life. Pulling the handcuffs out of his pocket Hisoka cuffed both of Gon's hands tightly together, before moving the boy onto his back, "I did say next time I would do this." 

Gon closed his eyes turning his head away from Killua not wanting to see the other while Hisoka did this. Fangs dug into chest feeling more blood escape him, Hisoka must have but into an artery, he tried to kick his legs at Hisoka, but they were held completely still by Hisoka's hands. The vampire was taking his time compared to the other times, and Gon hated that again he was powerless to stop it. Suddenly he felt the fangs rip free tearing up the artery, he looked up to see Killua with claws out and Hisoka with gashes all along his face.

Gon was losing blood quickly and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Killua's concerned face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just hop into my throne of sin trash here


	9. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happiness in this chapter. Because what the world needs now is love sweet love~ kudos to those who get where that's from

It had been well into the night when Gon woke up, finding himself in an unfamiliar bed. Panic rose in his chest as he thought back to yesterday, and how Hisoka had tore out a chunk of his chest. Reaching down he found a bandage wrapped tightly around it, and when he looked more around in the dimly lit room he realized where he was, this was Killua's room, "K..." His throat felt impossibly dry unable to make much noise, but the other teen was so close to the bed on a recliner that he heard Gon, and looked away from his phone to see his best friend finally awake.

"Don't try to talk just yet." Killua said and he brought a mug up to Gon from on top of his dresser, "Do you... Remember what happened yesterday?" Killua held the cup in both of his hands staringf down into the dark crimson liquid, he could lie to Gon for a bit longer if the other couldn't recall.

Memory flashed through Gon's mind, somewhere in the dark he had felt something run down his throat, a panicked voice, and a pain so sharp he winced at the remembrance. What did happen? Killua could see the other go through the memories and knew that he couldn't brush them off as nothing. As Killua came close he could smell something delicious coming from the mug and he reached out for it before Killua pulled it away saying, "Gon, before you drink this, I..." He struggled to find the right words, "You are like me now," He looked away, "a vampire..." 

At first Gon couldn't believe it, and more denial came of his situation. In the course of maybe four to five days; his friend was turned into a vampire, he himself was stalked, bitten, and turned, he had brought two innocent people into his problems that he didn't know what happened to them. Over all it was a lot to handle. Gon took a look at the mug still in Killua's hands and reached out for it again, if Killua was the one giving it to him than chances were that it was willingly donated. 

The red stained the inside of the cup, clinging to the sides as Gon took an experimental drink. It wasn't long until the cup was empty and his throat felt much better, "So, this is our life now?" Killua looked away with a small nod, "Hey, it'll be okay. Being a vampire won't be so bad, and I met another one." At this Killua shot him a shocked glance, "He wasn't bad, he tried helping me along with..." Gon had to find Leorio, "Can we leave here?" 

"My brother shut down the elevator, and kept Hisoka up here to make sure your change went by smoothly." Killua still hated the monster, but Hisoka did turn Gon just so that Killua wouldn't lose him, or more that he still had something sinister he wanted to accomplish... Either way he had despised having Hisoka as the only awake company for a day and had mostly spent his time in his room with Gon since the man in the blue suit was also unconscious.

"Is there a way we can get your brother to let us go?" Killua was able to escape once, "How did you find your way out last time?" Gon asked sitting up in the bed.

The other teen pointed to the destroyed wires in the security lock, "I unlocked my door, but the elevator was still working. Now the only exit is out of the window and a plunge to immediate death." Killua was just happy that he had Gon, even if they were vampires now, "Gon, what happened when I was... When I went missing?" He still hated what Hisoka turned him into and for the longest time refused to drink any blood that was brought up to him. 

"It had been a really crazy few days without you. At first I just thought you were mad at me or something since you just left in the middle of the night... And when I came looking for you, Hisoka was working as a guard in the lower club, he got the security to let me up, but Hisoka came in when you stopped talking to me and..." Gon pointed to the bite mark still on his shoulder, his healing hadn't caught up to him yet so it was still there.

"He attacked you when I was just a door away!?" Killua yelled in concern, if he ever had the chance he would stake the bastard! 

"Than the next night he showed up in my room-" 

"Did he hurt you in any other way than biting? Did he...?" Killua's shoulders were shaking, if he hadn't tried to prove to Gon that something was wrong with Hisoka he could have protected him!

"H-he had me cuffed to the bed, but he didn't do anything other than bite me." Gon pressed a hand to Killua's face and wiped away the errant tear that fell, "What happened to you, did he do the same thing to you?" 

Killua shook his head, "He only bit me once, and turned me into... Into this..." Gon pulled his friend closer, and held him tightly.

"I'm here, and I promise I won't let anything harm you again." Killua closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms tight around Gon, not wanting to ever let him go again, "We'll get through this together, and I'll be here for you." 

"How can you take this so lightly?" Killua asked when he pulled away slightly, but kept close to Gon.

"I'm not upset about being turned into a vampire, I was just so afraid that I'd never see you again." Gon gave Killua a small smile and leaned in to give him a small kiss, "I don't want to live with regrets." 

Killua smiled back and hugged Gon tightly again, "You were the death of me." 

"Haha, vampire joke." Both boys laughed softly, almost feeling that they had to in this situation. Who would have ever thought that them and their best friend would become vampires within a week? 

The moment however was ruined when the footsteps both of them knew too well walked into the doorway, "My, you seem to have taken to change better than your friend." Killua got in front of Gon ready to attack Hisoka if he tried anything, "No need to get so defensive, I'm completely harmless right now, at least for another week. Than I can do anything I want to your friend." He sat down on the side of the bed while the two got as far as they could on the bed from him.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Killua demanded, but the much older vampire seemed unfazed as he pressed a cold clawed hand against Gon's cheek, Gon was pulled away by Killua but made a pained noise.

"I wouldn't move him too much right now, he's still new and all." With a swish of his hand Killua let go of Gon, visibly struggling to fight whatever control Hisoka had on him as he was backed away from the bed, "You kniw the blood is like a drug, best in the world. I wonder if you'll get addicted..." but Hisoka supposed he should stop terrorizing the two before Illumi got angry, "I just came in to check on you, but please do go ahead and continue to reconnect with each other." With that he released both of them and went back to his spot in the living room, watching bloody horror films on the humongous TV screen.

Killua rushed forward to hold onto Gon again, "Did he do something like that every time?" Gon looked away from his friend and nodded. Killua would need to find a way get rid of Hisoka for his friend, but one thing bothered him. Why did Hisoka not feel the need to do the same to him? Just what kind of relationship did he share with his oldest brother? "We'll get him back, Gon, I won't let him harm you again." He would break free of his control on them both!

"I'm just happy that I can be with you, Killua." Killua bit his bottom lip and buried his face in Gon's shoulder, and Go held onto him too rubbing his back saying soothing things. Both of them had enough horror to last them a life time, but both had a feeling that it wouldn't be over just yet.

\-----

Hours passed and neither boy left the room with Hisoka roaming the penthouse, and when the morning came both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Hisoka turned off the TV and walked over to the elevator smiling when it dinged and allowed him in, "I wonder what you'll have me do master~" he enticingly said leaning back and ran a hand from his own neck down his chest, "I get all tingly when I think of you, Illu..." Making himself sound more breathless, it wasn't long until an annoyed yet aroused Illumi met him at the bottom.

"Follow me." His human could be very stern when given power...

"Yes, sir." Hisoka grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I want to put very aggressive hisoillu in the next chapter... I really want to though


	10. Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit since smut is hard for me to write, not that i don't enjoy it, but I'm the kind of person that says canoodle instead of sex soooo i hope you all enjoy this~

Being lead down to a more personal hallway, Hisoka realized that Illumi was finally allowing him to see where his real room was, "Oh, Illumi, I didn't know you trusted me so much." The grin was practically felt in Illumi's back as they continued to walk inside of a dark spacious room with a wall of security monitors, and what appeared to be his missing coffin. This wasn't his room, this was his office, "Illumi, what a kinky human~"

Illumi closed the door behind him and commanded, "Strip." With a shrug the vampire did as he was told, pulling his shirt slowly up over his head revealing pale muscle, he unbuttoned his pants before slowly pulling the zipper to tease Illumi and revealed the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear, all the while keeping his amber stare on Illumi. Slowly shimmying them over his hips he hooked his fingers into the pants loops and pulled them more down before Hisoka stepped out of them, standing proudly in all of his bare glory in front of Illumi who feigned disinterest, but couldn't help his grin at the lust he scented from his human. As soon as he was done taking off his socks Illumi turned to get something, making himself painfully open, but Hisoka kept up his self control in lieu of seeing what Illumi would get. 

"Well, I knew you had to be into some kinky stuff with how you willingly talk to me, but how does that go on me?" It was a one piece that looked a little complicated to put on, but it was what Illumi wanted so he reached out and took it to inspect just how he was supposed to fit in the damn thing, "Ah, no wait." That was not a leg hole, with some struggling to Illumi's amusement Hisoka had managed to put it on correctly. Black highlighted with a hot pink lining covered the bottom of his inner thighs but cut off into a single strap on each side as it continued up leaving him bared in the back , though it cupped him in the front. It seemed Illumi planned on really keeping control here and no doubt he would need to beg the other if he wanted relief. The top of his thighs were bare with only a few inches of the fabric holding up the bottom. Hisoka wasn't lost on the fact that it clung to his sides perfectly leaving nothing to the imagination and even cut off as it climbed his torso leaving his chest, back, his hips, parts of his sides, and stomach bare. The entire thing was held up by a collar, that had a small buckle in the back of it, "Too bad I can't see myself in a mirror, right, Illumi?" He was too busy admiring himself to notice that Illumi held up his phone and took a quick pic, "You scandal." Hisoka said with a grin, and actually posed for Illumi to take another pic, "That better become your wallpaper. Can I see it?" It had been so long since he'd last seen himself, and much to his disbelief Illumi graciously showed him the picture, "Damn, I am fine." 

"Put these on too." Illumi held out black gloves that would climb up to Hisoka's biceps and buckle to keep them there much like the collar, once they were on he let Illumi get a few more pics going so far as to laying on the ground with with his legs open and giving the camera a gleeful and knowing look like he knew how much the person behind the screen wanted him. When Illumi was done he put his phone away, "Get under the desk, and no talking." 

Both of them knew that Hisoka didn't need to follow orders, that he could kill Illumi in this room and the other would be powerless, but that wasn't fun to Hisoka, "Yes, Master." He walked with a small sway in his hips before climbing under the desk and waited for Illumi to pull his chair up to the wall of monitors. Without a word Illumi placed a hand on thr back of Hisoka's neck guiding him forward, silently telling him what he wanted before pulling out his phone. What an exhibitionist. Hisoka merely grinned, leaning in to unbutton his pants with ease before he pulled the zipper down with his teeth looking up to Illumi with his own lust.

"No biting or drawing blood." Illumi said as he pressed the call button, holding the phone up to his ear keeping his own eyes on what Hisoka was doing, "Hello, yes, I'm looking for a replacement for tonights show, our main act is indisposed," Not really caring about the conversation Hisoka took the head of Illumi's erection into his mouth suckling softly while his hand worked him slowly. He would let Illumi think that he could do his job for now, he pulled back and kissed softly at the sensitive skin just below the tip and continued down to the vein that he knew would gush into his mouth if just bit down... A rough tug at his hair brought him out of his daze quickly and he looked up to see Illumi glaring knowing exactly what the vampire was thinking.

Hisoka shrugged and gave him his best innocent expression before pulling him into his mouth again, taking him in deeper this time, he wiggled his tongue along the base as he bobbed his head on Illumi, feeling the hand in his hair massage his scalp as a reward. Illumi was finished with his phone call, and pressed another contact waiting on the dial but let a thumb stroke Hisoka's cheek as a reward for the vampire's obedience. As soon as the other line was picked up Hisoka could hear who had picked up; Silva. Illumi's father. Hiding his pleasant surprise he pulled off and louder than he needed to he asked, "Do you want to cum on my face or down my throat, Master?" He grinned wickedly at Illumi's expression, and the suddenly spoken 'call you back' before Illumi glared down at him, "It's an honest question, Master." 

Without a wasted second Illumi mashed a foot against Hisoka's groin making the vampire cry out in pain, Illumi had crosses burned into the soles of his shoes, "You did that on purpose." Yanking the vampire up he bent him over the desk, and Hisoka arched his back downwards making himself look more appealing.

"You know I love it when you get rough." He grinned behind him wiggling his hips slightly to provoke Illumi further, he wasn't disappointed when his human grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head onto the table while his other hand prodded at his entrance, "Come on... I've been bad, haven't I?" He grinned as a dry finger pressed into him, "You don't want to deal with chafing, do you?" 

Illumi sighed, but didn't listen as he pressed in another dry finger into Hisoka, "Be quiet." Hisoka knew that this would be a punishment for embarrassing Illumi in front of Daddy. Not that he would complain he loved receiving pain. After a very quick stretch that would more than likely be loose enough for Illumi to push in he heard the click of a small bottle being opened, how dull it was scentless... A hand pressed into his hip as he felt Illumi guide himself inside of him, Hisoka gave off an obscene moan for his temporary master's enjoyment. Oh~ thinking about everything he'd do to Illumi once he turned the other made him a little weak in the knees, and made him become louder as Illumi started up a pace.

How could Illumi expect him to be quiet with every thought of paying his master back, oh, he'd show him just exactly how much he would own him... "Illumi~!" The other had found his prostate and without hesitation started to make every thrust rub against the bundle of nerves, it only gave him an excuse to be louder, and Illumi knew he was trying to make someone walk in on them with his noises. Hisoka was getting too excited with the stimulation, and the thoughts running through his head that he could feel himself leaking precum into the lingerie Illumi had him wear. 

"You're too loud." Was whispered in his ear, but he just turned his head to get a glimpse at illumi's face, the human was enjoying his sounds, a small blush that he had never seen before on his cheeks, he was excited at the thought of being caught. Even though the club was closed, janitors and other workers would start arriving to set it up for the next night. 

"You want to be caught. What will they think seeing their boss fucking one of his own security guards in a gimp get up?" Illumi's brow furrow as he concentrated on keeping quiet, "Do you think they'd want to join in? Would you let them take turns with me?" A hand covered his mouth.

"Be quiet." Illumi warned darkly, but Hisoka knew it was working with how sporadic Illumi's thrusts became. 

Hisoka licked the hand covering his mouth and moved back against him, he reached up and easily pulled the hand away, disobeying just for his own amusement, "They would fill me up so nicely, maybe they'll use my mouth, have me stroke them until I was covered and couldn't think anymore." Illumi pressed his forehead against Hisoka's back, his hair falling around him like a curtain, "Come on, finish in me. I want you to." He was already on the brink himself with the fabric rubbing up against him, "Make me yours." That seemed to be the breaking point as Illumi filled him, making him feel warmer inside when he pulled out.

"You can sleep here for today." Illumi said with a little more relaxed tone in his voice, how easy would it be to simply take him? But, Hisoka felt more lazy and didn't bother changing into his clothes before he climbed into the coffin Illumi had kept from Killua's turning. There was something comforting to him about being in the enclosed space, there would be absolutely no chance of sunlight hitting him, especially sice it locked from the inside. The door to the office closed and the only thing that was constant was the hum coming from the monitors.


	11. A Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little humor I really wanted to add :p

Killua was happy that he woke up next to Gon, it felt like a familiar normal to him that he had missed so dearly... Wrapping an arm around his best friend he pulled him closer, this was what he needed, feeling like they were human still. 

That peace was ruined by the redhead who walked in with three glasses of wine, "Wakey, wakey!" Hisoka hadn't changed out of the outfit Illumi put him in, instead he just pulled his regular clothes over it, "How are my two little fledglings?" 

A small groan came from Gon as he pulled the blanket more up, not ready to wake up just yet. Killua didn't blame him, being new made you much more tired, "We were much better when you didn't come into our lives." 

"I guess I won't give you any of this blood, and just drink it by myself." Gon scented the blood and peeked his head up out of the blanket, "Want some breakfast, Gon?" Hisoka walked up to the bed seeing both boys become wary of him. How adorable~

Placing a cup into both of their hands, Gon noticed something poking from Hisoka's collar, but decided best not to mention it. 

Both of the teens scooted away from him, as he fot off the bed and left the room. He still watched as they drank their breakfast, wondering how Gon would react to feeding off a live human... Turning to the gagged and tied up human he brought up and kept out of the two boy's sight he pressed a hand gently against his cheek, grinning as the man struggled against his bonds.

Gon drank his breakfast easily while Killua wasn't so excited to drink the crimson liquid, "Something wrong, Killua?" While he had already downed half of his cup, Killua didn't even take a sip. 

"Something wrong? We're drinking someone's blood! How can you be so okay with this?" Why was Gon not thinking that there was anything wrong with this? It wasn't hard for him to accept becoming like this even after being terrorized by the vampire who made both of them into vampires! It just felt like Gon wasn't Gon anymore.

"I don't know... It tastes good, and it's not like we killed someone for this." Killua didn't want to admit anything, but Gon didn't seem like what he remembered his best friend to be... The other teen when human was always friendly, always nice, always willing to make new friends, but this... How could he accept this kind of change so easily? Looking away Killua didn't see Gon looking at him with concern, "We're still the same as we were," If only Killua could believe that... "Do you feel like your personality is different?" Gon placed a hand on his shoulder. It was true Killua didn't change his personality, but did that mean Gon was already fine with being a monster?

Killua wanted to distract himself from that, so he asked Gon to play some games with him on the huge TV in the living room, after all they would have to confront Hisoka sooner or later. Killua walked in front of Gon to protect him, "Hey, bloodsucking creep, we're gonna play the game." He said bravely to the much older vampire sitting on the couch, Hisoka didn't even pay them any mind, "Did you hear me?" He backed down slightly when Hisoka slowly turned his head with a too cheerful smile.

"What was that?" Cheerful voice, yet cold as the grave.

His blood felt more colder than it was when Hisoka leered at them with those nearly glowing yellow eyes, "W-we want to play the game, please..." 

This gave Hisoka pause, damn young people and their slang, "What game?" He raised an eyebrow, he knew how to work cars, phones, and the TV but the game was a new one. Like why was it called that, and when did it become a thing?

"You know, a video game? Maybe like CoD or Overwatch..." The vampire just seemed more confused, he scooted over to see what they were talking about with silent interest.

"Show me." Killua wasn't sure if Hisoka was messing with them or if he didn't know what a game was, "I want to see you play the game." Why was it called 'the' game if Killua named two different things? Illumi never played any games, so to him this was pretty new. Cautiously both boys walked over to the couch and Killua grabbed a controller to remotely turn on the system. Hisoka looked intrigued as the TV went from what he was watching to a starting screen. How odd... Gon got another controller and both boys started up a split screening game, "So, you kill each other with people you control?" It did look gratifying.

That confirmed to them that the vampire really hadn't played a video game before, "Yeah, and you can choose your load out that fits you, and even play with friends from around the world." Gon seemed to be the one willing to talk to Hisoka like a normal person.

"It's bloody, so I like that." Killua muttered a little 'you would like that...' under his breath, "What was that?" 

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Well, it does seem entertaining, but I enjoy real violence. How about we make a wager on you two? Is there a way you can set up a private match?" Hisoka kept his arms stretched over the back of the couch crossing one of his legs over the other.

Killua shook his head no, but Gon helpfully answered, "Yeah." He would smack his friend upside the head for being a dork.

"Great, we'll make a bet. If one of you wins against the other, I'll give you something precious. It could be a jewel I stole three hundred years ago, or even your freedom for an hour, but you have to agree to what I'll give you first." He wouldn't tell them their reward would be until the game was farther in.

"I'm in!" Gon said, he wanted that freedom with Killua! Hisoka smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"It is freedom, isn't it?" Hisoka's smile didn't give him much confirmation for a yes or no... "I guess I'm in too." 

"Great! No take backs." Somehow Killua was already regretting this, but he would try harder for this, he could use that freedom to get them help, "What happens if we draw?" 

"Than we'll figure it out when we come to it." Fair enough... The match was set to a hundred points, and Killua tried harder to keep the lead. Gon didn't usually play as many video games as him, and after playing with Milluki his k/d ratio was much better than the average player.

"Wow, Killua. You're really good." Gon looked at the score that was currently 23/45, "You really want to get out of here." He figured he should let the other teen win, since he had been trying to get back his freedom for the entire week Gon thought that he was missing.

"Now would be a good time to mention the prize." Both boys paused to give him their full attention, "I give the winner..." Hisoka chuckled softly when they leaned forward, "A kiss." If only he had his phone out to take a picture of their bewildered faces, it would have been an instant screen saver! 

Gon turned back to the game trying harder than he did before, "G-Gon? You actually want him to kiss you!?" Killua dropped his controller in a panic to get back to playing, scrambling to snatch it up quickly to keep in the lead, he couldn't let his friend do that!

"I don't want you to have to kiss him." Oh, this was too much, Hisoka laughed as the match turned into a 'let me sacrifice myself' game, the score evened out to 67/70.

"Wait, Gon, we should draw, that way neither of us win." The other teen gave him a nod as Killua let himself die three times so that the score was now 70/70, "Alright, thirty seconds on the clock, now we just wait it out." They both looked over to Hisoka who was filing his claws, waiting on them. As soon as the match screen said draw Killua turned to Hisoka with his own smirk, "There, draw. Neither of us win." 

Hisoka put the file down and stood up, Killua thought he was going to leave because for once they beat his stupid mind game, instead he stopped in front of both of them, "I did say we would figure it out, and you two also didn't lose, so to me that makes you both winners~" Both boys scrambled to get up and run away, but Hisoka held them in place with a mental command. Damn! They both struggled against the hold and Hisoka leaned down next to Gon, smiling at the shivers of fear he got from the two of them, "I hope you're ready." Gon closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen, then he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead and he cracked an eye open in confusion after he saw Hisoka kiss Killua's forehead with the same gentleness, "Thanks for keeping me entertained, but I have business to attend to." 

Both boys were flustered, and as soon as Hisoka released them they rushed back into Killua's room. They would need to think of a real plan to escape...


	12. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this one of my longest written chapters on anything.

Later on in the night Illumi took the tied man Hisoka was keeping around saying something along the lines of another pissed off vampire and that Leorio was cheap entertainment for the casino, oh, and that Hisoka should have known better than attacking that specific human. Well, he would just need to find a new donor. Pulling up his escorting page on his phone he posted up new pictures of himself wearing the new lingerie Illumi sent him, maybe he could take a few more selfies of himself to get the customers in. Laying down on the couch he undid a few buttons on his shirt showing that he was still wearing it, put on his fake reading glasses, and winked into the camera with come hither eyes. 

During his impromptu photoshoot his ears perked up at the sound of the elevator coming up to the penthouse. Hmm, did Illumi feel like they could get away with a quickie up here? Sitting up he waited for the elevator doors opening, it wasn't Illumi, "Who are you?" Came the deep baritone voice of Illumi's father. Thank goodness Killua's room was soundproof because Hisoka planned on having fun.

"I happen to be Illumi's friend." Silva's stern face pulled into a slight frown, this was the man Illumi was with yesterday... "I'm Hisoka, and you must be Silva, right?" Hisoka had only ever heard Silva, but when the man walked up to him he didn't seem to have the body type most CEO's had. Everything about this man was intimidating... That was pretty hot.

"If you're his friend have you seen him around? He's not in his usual post." Was Silva a worried father or an angry employer? Hisoka honestly couldn't tell, more than likely Illumi was making arrangements to get Leorio and Kurapika a new place to live before the sun came up.

That meant no one watching him right now~ Hisoka leaned back the lingerie peaking a bit under his collar and crossed one leg over the other, "He told me he had business to attend to and to make sure his brother is safe up here, after all there is a warning out for the night." Silva's disposition didn't change, but Hisoka could scent that the man was getting interested, "A shame too, this is taking from my job."

"And your job would be?" Silva crossed his arms, just what exactly was Hisoka?

Hisoka was taking a leap of faith of this man maybe wanting a one night stand, "An escort." There it was, that interest grew, but Silva kept a poker face fitting of someone who owned the casino, "A shame too, I was hoping to at least get one or two customers tonight... Oh well, a baby sitting job is much easier for me." He shifted to subtly show off what he was wearing underneath, "You must be a busy man, I couldn't imagine how stressful it must be raising a family and juggling business." Hisoka stood up looking up into Silva's eyes, this was a game to him, so he wanted Silva to fuck him on his own free will. It was a good thing he was wearing fake glasses because Silva seemed to have a secretary fetish.

Silva brought a hand up to his and damn was his hand bigger. Hisoka wasn't used to being outsized, but it worked out here, "How much?" Very straight forward.

"Make me an offer, how much do you think I'm worth?" Hisoka wanted to get 'the game'. He let his shirt fall open on his shoulders.

"Five grand should cover tonight, shouldn't it?" That was so much more than he normally asked for, but Silva was probably testing to see how high class he was.

"A little smaller than what I'm used to." Hisoka chanced a glance downward knowing Silva picked up on this subtlety, "And I don't like small." No doubt the man was anything but small, though nothing wrong with trying to get more. The vampire kept close, hearing the steady heartbeat, hm, odd.

"And you think you're worth something big? If I'm paying you more than that I expect a lot." Hisoka grinned up to him falling down to his knees in front of him rubbing his thighs softly.

"How about we keep five grand as the minimum, and if you like my service you can decide what you'll add on." Silva agreed, but pulled Hisoka up by the arm with surprising strength for a human, that must be where Illumi gets it~

"We're not doing this here." Silva looked to the elevator and pulled Hisoka along, he would turn off the elevator once they reached the bottom. Once in the elevator Hisoka was able to take in their size difference, Silva was much bulkier and taller, not many humans were able to have the size factor on him, and Hisoka wouldn't lie to himself that he enjoyed large hands on his body, "Were you with Illumi this morning?" The question caught the vampire off guard.

"I was, he was making me work overtime." Both of them knew what that meant, but Silva decided not to say anything about it. Hisoka wasn't sure what relationship Illumi had with his father, but Hisoka had to guess it was good with how Illumi worked ao hard for him.

"For an escort you don't seem afraid of that serial attacker." 

"Anyone I meet can be one, though it's sweet that you bring that up." Hisoka already knew who the serial attacker is anyway, "It's almost like you care what happens to little old me." 

"If you're good tonight I might rehire you. I don't want an investment to be wasted." Hisoka fake pouted at that, but felt a hand possessively grope his ass. 

\-----

Killua chanced a glance out of his room, Hisoka was gone... "Gon, we need to think of an escape plan. The elevator is not going to work for us again, but I'm pretty sure if we can find a vent we could find a way to the lobby." He was overlooking the ventilation system from his phone mapping what turns to take, "Gon?" He looked to see Gon tapping at his fangs through the camera on his phone, "Why do I feel like I'm the only one trying to escape?" 

Gon turned to him, "Well, technically we've been the most safe up here, even this close to Hisoka. Your brother seems to have found a way to control him, or he's not a threat to us anymore now that we're vampires too." 

"Do you not remember what he's done to us!?" Why was his friend acting like this was not a dire situation?! 

"I-I don't know. I think sometimes he just says things to scare people, I mean he could've kissed us both on the lips and we didn't have a choice, but he didn't." Killua nearly pulled his own hair out.

"He's a monster! He literally turned us into vampires like him for no reason!" They couldn't go to school anymore, or even function in a daily life now, but yet Gon was treating it like it was just a normal occurrence that happens in life, "Maybe you're fine being a vampire and probably his pet, but I'm getting out of here." Killua didn't want to mention the jealousy he felt with how Gon was treating Hisoka so normally, and didn't even care how he felt about this whole situation. 

There was a stiff moment of silence between them before Gon spoke up, "We'll get out of here than. Together." Gon held his hand and paid attention when they started to go over the map. Killua would sometimes glance at Gon wondering if the vampire did more than just turn his friend... He would get Gon as far away from Hisoka as possible, he swore on it.

\-----

Entering Silva's private room, or at least one of them Hisoka was pressed against the wall by the large bulk, a mouth found his as strong hands gripped at his clothes pulling his shirt off and undid his pants, "What the hell are you wearing?" Silva asked revealing the gimp like outfit.

"Does it matter? It looks good, doesn't it?" Hisoka pulled him back down for a kiss and gave a small noise of appreciation as Silva reached behind him and picked up to press him even more into the wall, "You don't need to take it off to fuck me." Silva grunted as carried Hisoka to the bed covering his body with own, and pulled Hisoka's pants completely off, "I'm completely clean if you want to cum in me." 

Silva grabbed Hisoka's legs before he spread them apart admiring what the lingerie left bare, Hisoka looked down to see that the human had already pulled out his own erection, "How can I be certain you're clean if you'd easily let me cum in you with no protection?" 

"I figured big corporate man like you would take extra precaution to stay clean." Hisoka shrugged, "I get tested very frequently." Or more that he was immune to diseases, even if Silva had something it wasn't like he'd catch it.

Despite his better judgement Silva reached to the beside drawer and pulled only a bottle of lube from it, "I want you to stretch yourself for me." Hisoka got the bottle of lube from him easily enough and generously coated his fingers, at least this man understood that scented lube made things better, strawberry definitely is a good choice. Pressing two slick fingers into himself he kept his eyes trained on Silva, letting out a small moan every now and then to make it seem he enjoyed this more, something told him Silva wasn't the type to enjoy exaggerated reactions.

Bending his knees to show more of himself, he gave Silva a show for his money, "I hope you don't plan on looking all night," At this he spread his two fingers stretching himself out wider, "I really want to see what you can do with that." Not soon after Hisoka found himself being picked up only to be faced away in Silva's lap, "Aw, I wanted to be able to see your face..." 

His pout was cut short when he bit his bottom lip as Silva pressed slowly but firmly inside of him, fuck, it was bigger than it looked... Hisoka had to regain himself from the feeling of the head pressing insistently against his prostate, "Move your hips on me." Came the demand, and Hisoka gave a small whine, "Is it too much to handle?" Came the low voice in his ear.

"O-of course not..." He thought Illumi was large, but now Hisoka was planning on ways he could also keep Silva his for eternity without Illumi noticing. A hand was placed on his hip urging him to move, Hisoka picked his hips up slightly feeling the hand pick him up higher before the other hand held the side of his hips and made him surge downwards, "Fuck!" Lips pressed a soft kiss into his shoulder, and he could feel his own thighs tremble.

"How can you be blushing, but feel so cold?" Silva was allowing him more time to adjust.

"It's just the way I am, most of my clients say it's very refreshing in summer." Most of his clients were also hidden in the desert and multiple tombs throughout the world. 

"Not so much now that it's fall." Hisoka gave him a little breathless laugh at that. Just how would Silva's blood taste? Maybe it would be hot and spicy, or maybe it have the sweet underlying taste that was shared by both Killua and Illumi. Hisoka lifted his hips when he became more accustomed and pulled up almost off until he quickly came down. It wasn't long until he started up a pace that would please the other just as much as it would him.

"Please, let me face you..." Let him have a taste! Silva stilled his hips and Hisoka pulled off sit in his lap wrapping his arms around Silva's neck as the other pushed into him again. He started up his pace again taking in the scent of what he really craved under Silva's skin, he could play it off as a too excited love bite. Before he could break the skin he felt sudden pain bloom up from his own neck, pulling back quickly he saw the cross held in Silva's hand. It had been so long since a cross had hurt him so badly, "A hunter..." 

"I'm retired, so no biting." Hisoka grinned and pulled him into a kiss, oh, how this made things so much more interesting! Without wasting time he sped up his movement, not just for Silva's enjoyment but also through his own excitement.

"Come on just a taste, I'm very well trained..." Not bothering to hide his fangs he let out another moan as Silva met his hips adding more force against the bundle of nerves inside of him, "How many have you killed? Did you ever make them beg? Ever had one bite you?" 

Silva smirked, pressing Hisoka against the bed with more force than necessary, "A vampire who gets off on danger," Most of the ones he had killed only enjoyed putting others through torment, the one moaning below him seemed to enjoy taking more than giving, dragging the cross against Hisoka's chest he circled where his heart would be, "Has anyone ever gotten close to here? I've killed dozens of your kind and judging by the sear of the cross in your neck, you are nearing four hundred years." 

"Oh~ please let me keep you..." Hisoka bit his bottom lip again as Silva threatened to press the cross against his lower belly making the muscles twitch there, "You tease..." He wasn't going to last long like this! Silva bit at his neck with blunted teeth, the irony wasn't lost on either of them as he formed a bruise that he knew wouldn't stay for long, "Do you ever think about finding a vampire to turn you?" 

"Are you offering?" The cross was placed dangerously close to his cock, "Does my son know what you are?" He actually did hear him over the phone!

"Your son loves when I draw blood, loves seeing me feed, so yeah I'd say he knows." Hisoka made himself look as seductive as he could licking over his fangs, "I'd love to have you like this, spreading me open each night, won't you please let me?" 

Silva merely chuckled, "You wouldn't have to turn me for that." The thought had always been in the back of his head. He would know what to avoid, how to keep secretive. Silva sped up his hips wanting to see the vampire gasp, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Hisoka was allowing this easily, maybe in his own mind he would do anything for his own kicks. Unpredictable.

Hisoka gripped the sheets tightly trying desperately to keep a hold on himself, "You sound just like Illumi." It was said more fondly than Silva would expect, "Please, I'm so close, tell me if you ever made another vampire please you just to save their skin." 

"I refused, and I killed them anyway." Hisoka keened reaching down to stroke himself. Silva grabbed the vampire's throat squeezing enough to tell him that he was much stronger than a normal human, "You know that I could crush your windpipe, maybe rip out a part of your spine and paralyze you for my own amusement." Hisoka was panting, Silva certainly passed down his sadism and strength to Illumi. Soon he came over his own stomach, feeling Silva twitch inside of him before ropes of thick cum coated his insides. 

"I feel like I should pay you for that..." Hisoka felt exhausted, getting way too ahead of himself. Silva easily climbed up off of him straightened his suit before doing up his pants again. What was it with Zoldyck's leaving their clothes on? 

"Go ahead and stay here for the day, the sun's already rising." Hisoka felt satisfied, but wasn't able to get a real taste of Silva.

"Wait!" Hisoka almost sounded desperate, he wasn't used to that, "Can we do this again?" 

"I'm a busy man, maybe next week I'll work in an appointment for you." Silva placed some money on the bed by Hisoka, "Wear something different. I like secretaries." 

"Yes, boss." Hisoka winked at him. As long as this was kept from Illumi, and if Illumi didn't mention anything about being a vampire he would have his own harem to choose from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you know the story your writing will most likely not have a happy ending lol idk


	13. Hunters

Hisoka returned later that night having to deal with an impatient Illumi who had his arms crossed and looked more than annoyed, "You weren't in the coffin... Where were you this morning?" Did Illumi know? 

"I wanted some live blood so I got hired as an escort." Not that he succeeded, but it was worth it to find out the drama that would play out when Illumi finally allowed himself to be turned, "I came back, what's the problem?" 

"Killua is missing." 

Oh... Hisoka tried to put on a comforting smile and patted Illumi's shoulder softly, "Look, they couldn't have gone far, I'll track them down bring them back safe and sound before morning." He could tell Illumi was barely holding back from punching him so Hisoka gave him some space, he'd once seen the human drive a blunt remote through a dense nigh indestructible television, "It'll be fine, I promise." 

"Just go get them." Illumi already knew of Hisoka's exploits of last night, having returned to his post to hear Hisoka loudly orgasm under Illumi's own father. He didn't even feel bad about hiring Chrollo at this point, he was more worried that Killua would get himself in trouble. 

"Right." Hisoka leaned forward and kissed him, but Illumi pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea what you had in your mouth." In his mind he didn't want to know if Hisoka was sucking his father off, and he did _not_ want to chance it.

Pulling him close by the hips Hisoka nipped at his neck, "Oh come on, you know I save my mouth for you." Besides Silva cheated him by only giving him four thousand... Unless the man ponies up the dough before hand he was not going to see everything Hisoka had learned over the years. 

Illumi kissed him on the cheek, "Bring back my brother safe, or I'll cut off your legs and kick you with them." His tone almost sounded joyful, which meant he was probably good on that offer.

Hisoka grinned before stealing a quick kiss, and speeding off, "I'll be back before sunrise~!" 

\-----

"I can't believe we got out so easily, the city seems so much more brighter at night." Gon was enjoying himself, but Killua kept looking behind their backs not sure if any surprises waited on bringing them back. The most they escaped with were Killua's clothes, his savings, and whatever Gon had on his person.

"Gon, please, we're not safe yet. We still need to find a way out of the city that won't kill us." If they took a train maybe they could get a crate and stay in it during the day, but they would need to count on it stopping at night, and blood was an entirely different issue by itself. 

"Killua, Hisoka won't stop until he finds us, it doesn't matter how far we go. Believe me, he chased us down in his truck and caused a huge crash to get to me. I just want to see Mito, and tell her that I'm okay. She must be worried sick." 

He turned near an alley, they had to see how much money they would have to leave, "Don't be stupid, there are so many reasons why you can't do that." Counting his money in a more secluded part of the street with Gon as his look out he calculated some prices, "Alright, we should be able to get to Nebraska by train, and than we'll find a way to make money from there." He looked up to see Gon backing up more into the alley afraid, "Gon?" 

"Nebraska wouldn't be the best place for a vampire to hide out at." A chill went down Killua's spine as he looked up to see glowing amber eyes glaring down at them, amusement surrounded Hisoka. Illumi wasn't watching them now which meant he could bring them in whenever he wanted, after all sunrise wasn't for another eight hours, "Against the wall both of you." Both boys had no choice, "I don't think I ever get the chance to feed off other vampires very often." He came up behind Killua and tugged on the back of his shirt, "Small fact, the older the better in my opinion. I wonder how your taste has changed..." 

"Wait." Gon spoke up, "What if his brother finds out?" Somehow Illumi knew how to control Hisoka, but he wasn't so sure of that when Hisoka let out an amused laugh. 

"Than you won't tell him." It was a command, and Hisoka turned back to Killua, "Your brother was worried sick, amazing that I'm such a good friend."

"I hope you get staked." Another chuckle rumbled through Hisoka's chest and he pressed the teen harder into the wall.

Gripping Killua's chin tightly he forced his head to the side exposing more of the pale skin of his throat, "No one has ever been able to before." He bit down in juncture where neck met shoulder covering Killua's mouth against any noise, a shame vampire's blood didn't flow as freely as human blood otherwise Hisoka would only go after other vampires. To him they were sport, but how delightful the taste was! The original sweetness of Killua mixed with the power of his own blood made his eyes roll back slightly. He could feel Killua weaken against him, making small whimpers into his hand, though Hisoka didn't stop taking as much as he could knowing when too much was too much. 

Pulling away he wiped the excess blood that barely dribbled from Killua's neck and lifted his hand to Gon's mouth, "Go on, have a try." When the other refused Hisoka turned him around and pressed his back against the wall. Shame Gon would have liked the taste, "Just where can I bite you that hasn't been enjoyed already?" He held up a wrist, that hasn't been touched yet, "Any suggestions, Gon? I'll even make it painless, it won't be like last time." It was a lie, if Gon picked somewhere he would bite nearly hard enough to tear flesh away.

Gon bared his neck knowing there really wasn't a way out, and it would be better just to get it over with, "Just don't hurt Killua anymore..."

Like he would listen? "I haven't been able to bite you there yet, now have I?" Remembering the stake Gon's little friend stabbed into his back before he had a chance to enjoy himself with his newest snacker, "How fitting~ And no one to come to your rescue." 

No sooner were these words spoken a bullet hit near his and Gon's head. Silver... Whipping around Hisoka forced Gon to get low while he jumped up to the opposite roof the bullet had came from, "Chrollo, long time no bite."

Chrollo already had another shot ready, "As much as I enjoy our company together I'm afraid you're wanted for a contract." When Hisoka was gonna ask who was stupid enough he felt thin threads wrap tightly around him.

Turning his head he saw familiar pink hair, "Aw, Machi, I didn't know you were into me like that." The wires tightened around his body and he felt the thin monofilament cut through the skin of his arms, "Alright, what am I wanted for this time? You would have killed me already if that's what they paid you for." 

Chrollo let out a small huff of amusement, "You didn't live this long being stupid. Machi, Feitan, take him back to base, we'll meet you shortly." He gestured for Uvogin to follow him into the alleyway looking around for the two teens Hisoka had been terrorizing.

Gon had Killua on his back carrying him down the street, he had no idea who those people were, but something in his head told him to get away as quickly as possible. The only safe place was ironically their prison, but his path was blocked by a towering man that didn't look like he could be taken down easily. The guy looked like he could tear a chain apart with his bare hands, "You two human?" Gon nodded, but when Uvogin grabbed Killua faster than he could move back the hunter grinned at seeing fangs, two little fledglings they could sell off. Black filled Gon's vision before he could register the impact of a fist against his face.

\-----

Feitan was buckling Hisoka into a heavy duty steel chair, tightening his head down with a strap on his neck, "T-tighter... Rgh, tighter... Perhaps a hard spanking is in orde-" a cross connected to a blade sliced through his shoulder burning the flesh it effortlessly cut. Half of his vision was gone from a missing eyeball Feitan was all too happy to tear out. Machi had left the room leaving the torture up to Feitan since she hated being in the same room as the annoying vampire.

"Be quiet." Feitan demanded, making sure every bond was tight enough for Hisoka to be completely immobilized. There was already a large cross strapped to his chest causing the already burned flesh to blister beneath, as much as he would enjoy an intense torture session with his precious little Feitan, he needed to get Killua back to Illumi. 

Hisoka needed to find a way out of here, the scent his two fledglings were nearby, no doubt Chrollo planned to sell off their teeth, ashes, or even just themselves as a trophy. He needed a way out, or else Illumi would never let him fuck him again... If he could dislocate a few bones he'd be out of these bonds easily, just needed something loud enough to distract from the noise. Wait! He knew, heh, "You know, Fei, I really love your body type." Feitan stopped for a moment to raise an eyebrow, "You're so small I bet you'd make a dick feel and look huge~" Just to get his point across he rotated his hips at the hunter. A whip cracked through the air and Hisoka took this chance to dislocate his left thumb, silently working on the lock to the left shackle, "Mmm~ you know I love it when you get rough~!" Another whip and he got the cuffs off, he needed to slice the thick leather strapping him down, but he couldn't do that without being noticed, "Have you ever thought what it would be like to ride me? I doubt someone as small as you could even handle it-" A swift kick hit him, but failed to knock him down.

"Be quiet..." Feitan took some pliers ready to tear out Hisoka's fangs. A menacing look in his eyes.

That wouldn't do, "Wait, wait, wait, I was just joking. Besides, I know you would only let your boss pound your sweet ass, does he make you squeal?" Hisoka was finally knocked to the floor, slicing the leather behind himself before Feitan could register what was happening Hisoka pinned him to the floor, holding both of his hands over his head with one hand and using his free one to cover Feitan's mouth, "One day I'll buy a night with you, and I will make you squeal." Kissing Feitan's cheek he knocked him out against the floor. What a pleasure it would be to take him right under Chrollo's nose, but no, he had to keep his priorities in check and a thankful possibly willing Illumi was one of them. Hisoka had to be quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this -u-


	14. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got like two other prompts, but I love writing this au too much to focus on them -~-
> 
> Sorry I forgot to add this chapter contains gore from Hisoka hallucinating

There were a lot of mistakes Hisoka had made in the expanse of his four centuries on the Earth, he didn't expect to be turned into a vampire, didn't expect to kill his maker, but the one mistake he was currently ashamed of was being tied upside down from rafters because he didn't think Machi would line the halls with her wire on the ground, "So, I'm going out on a limb and thinking Illumi hired you." Glancing to the side he noticed Gon and Killua were fine, nothing had been done to them yet. Good. Who knows what Illumi would do if he found out he lost his brother to Chrollo, "I would let the white haired one go, because if he did hire you than chances are he will not pay." 

Walking up to two tied and gagged boys, "So this one is his brother?" Chrollo patted the teen on the head, "I can see why you would have an interest, he is soft and fluffy." Killua blushed and grimaced trying to get away from the hand petting his head, "I'll make a call about him, but what about this one?" He pointed to Gon.

Hisoka had to think for a second, he needed to make sure Gon came out of this alive and his, "He's also one of Illumi's." Chrollo needed more information, "Illumi had me turn him to keep Killua in line." The look the boys gave him made it hard to fight off a grin.

"Hm." One thing Hisoka had to give to this hunter was that he could hardly tell what the other was thinking and that overly calm heartbeat made it harder, "Uvogin, take them back to Illumi and tell him we have Hisoka." Hisoka would have breathed out a sigh of relief, "Tell him punishment should be done in a week." Snapping his fingers three times.

Uvogin nodded, but Hisoka pulled at the restraints, "Wait. A week?" He wasn't given an answer as the large man picked up both of his fledglings and left the room. "My, Chrollo~ Does this mean I get to spend all my time with you?" He wiggles his body slightly, "How about I give you the week of your life, and we can just tell Illumi I was punished, deal?"

Giving off a small laugh Chrollo circled around Hisoka with a seductive sway to his hips before he roughly grabbed Hisoka by the hair and leaned down to his face, "You get away with too much, and I really want to do this job right." 

"You know I am at the right height to suck you off. It's been awhile since you've indulged, I can smell it on you..." Hisoka licked over his fangs, but he was dropped as Chrollo walked away from him.

"You would enjoy that too much." Waving goodbye he said over his shoulder, "The only way to punish you is to isolate and starve you." 

That was something that would tax on him! "Wait! Chrollo!" He struggled more against the binds, "You expect to starve me for a week!?" Hisoka had gotten so accustomed to gorging himself on the ever refilling blood of Vegas that he never considered a week of going hungry. The door behind him shut without an answer.

\-----

Two days swinging, and Hisoka was starting to feel the itch, an unpleasant empty feeling inside of him. He was still coherent at least, and this would only last for three more days... They wouldn't kill him, Illumi would make sure of it. Right?

\-----

The world was swaying, Hisoka could swear that the ceiling was leaking blood down on him, but when he stuck his tongue out to taste it, nothing coated his tongue. The empty feeling evolved into a cringing burn as his body tried to devour itself. Even a rat sounded appetizing right about now...

\-----

Hallucinations became worse as it seemed the blood was pooling in the room, barely reaching up into his hair. Even if it wasn't real Hisoka tried in vain just to have a taste... How long had it been? A week? Two weeks? Time didn't seem to stay constant... Weakly he called out his voice reaching deaf ears, did Chrollo plan on actually killing him slowly like this?

\-----

The door opened behind him, that familiar steady heart beat ringing so loudly in his ears he wanted it to stop! Just make it stop! 

"Can you still think?" The hunter asked calmly, he knew better than to reach out to Hisoka, but the vampire looked dazed as he looked up to Chrollo, the glowing amber of Hisoka's eyes seemed faded almost a grey hue much like his own. 

"St...o...p..." The voice wasn't it's usual smooth tone, instead it sounded cracked and pained, making Chrollo take pity on the vampire. Almost. 

"Sorry, but the week isn't up yet." It had actually been two weeks, but the pained wheeze from Hisoka proved how much of a punishment this actually was for him. 

\-----

Decaying bodies of previous victims would rise out of the pool that refused to rise higher than the line of his hair, their bony fingers digging into his flesh. His screams came out nothing but silent panic. What happened to his arms? He couldn't feel them! Zombified faces would come near his and chew his flesh, they would tear out his stomach clawing inside of him with the most intense pain he ever felt. 

Hisoka would resort to crying out to any deity just to get rid of the intense hunger that seemed to set fire to every vein in his body! 

\-----

Three weeks had passed by and Chrollo felt Hisoka wouldn't act out of line with Illumi for a long time after this. He had a few bags of donated blooded resting in a bucket of ice in one hand and a stool in the other, setting both down in front of Hisoka he sat down, twisting the cap off the bag and pouring it into the mouth of the vampire.

The blood in his mouth couldn't be real, it had to be another hallucination, but it didn't stop Hisoka from greedily drinking it down. Closing his eyes as it seemed to revitalize his insides, and soon he became more aware of where he was. The well of blood dried up too soon, but when it was taken away another took it's place. 

"Your week is up, Hisoka." The voice sounded so close, so clear. 

"I'm all for torture, but not starvation..." He was still so hungry, and looking down Chrollo had just one more bag left, "You can tell Illumi I won't touch Killua or his family again." At least not with him knowing. 

Chrollo held the other bag up to Hisoka's mouth, and watched with mild interest as the vampire drained it with ease, "I had planned on teasing you with Feitan, but he wouldn't agree to fucking me in front of you." 

"Oh, that's evil, tell me, how much would it take to buy you and him for a night?" Now that he had his mind back, Hisoka took advantage of having Chrollo so close, and he rarely had a chance to proposition the other, "As I recall you left bow legged and satisfied." A shiver went through Hisoka as Chrollo stood up and placed a kiss on his lower belly, teasing him, "And please... Now that I think about it Feitan would look so hot riding me." 

With a small smile Chrollo ran a finger down Hisoka's stomach to his chest circling the heart, "Depends how much you're willing to pay." 

"Make me an offer." Despite being starved half way to insanity Hisoka knew Chrollo wasn't the kind to torture him without a steep price involved otherwise he would either avoid the vampire, or on a rare occasion felt compelled to seek him out for the thrill of it. What was a little blood between two different kinds of hunters? 

"Forty grand." Came the calm reply. 

"A bit steep just to fuck the tiny one, don't you think?" Though, if he worked late nights and kept appointments with Silva he would meet his goal.

"Feitan has more pride than selling himself for twenty dollars." Hisoka wasn't sure if he was turned on by Chrollo stalking his escorting page. He would be sure to post pictures of the hunter's more private fetishes...

Still it was an insult, "Hey, I only have that deal on my page to get blood, I'll have you know I got paid four grand recently." The sun felt close to rising, though he lost track on the day, "Unless you're into the whole cheap whore in a dubious place kind of thing." Hisoka wouldn't lie that he enjoyed that fantasy every now and then...

Chrollo was mostly biding time until the sun came up than he would have Machi undo her wires and they would hop the first plane to another country, "Maybe when I'm in town next time. Should be another three months, think you can make that much by then?" 

"I love how money talks so well to you." With this Chrollo smiled and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and leaving, the sun was high enough to keep Hisoka here until they left town.

When the wires became undone Hisoka landed on his hands gracefully stretching out before he pulled out his phone, it had been three weeks since he was captured... Just what had he missed during this time? How were his fledglings getting by without him? Though, there was a current matter of money... Texting Silva he asked the man if he had a recent gap in his schedule.

" _Where have you been?_ " Came a faster reply than he'd expected, seemed daddy dearest had enjoyed their little trist.

" _Tortured by other hunters for three weeks._ " How often could he use this excuse?

" _I have a spot open tomorrow night._ " How convenient...

" _Btw what kind of secretary? I personally enjoy wearing high heels~_ " He couldn't let Illumi know about this, so he added, " _Let's meet somewhere else besides the casino, Illumi has a bad voyuer fetish._ "

" _As long as you pull off the outfit I don't care. I know a good hotel._ " 

" _Do you own it?_ " Hisoka wasn't sure just how much Illumi kept an eye out...

When he got back a 'no' he set the time to an early evening, he would need to check in on all of his interests afterwards. Illumi would also be on his list to get back at...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! And hey it would be nice to drop a comment and let me know how you guys are liking the fic so far I really appreciate feedback~ -u-


	15. Date With a Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little excited, because this chapter will push my overall views to 10k ovo and I'll be more excited when I finally reach 1k kudos ~(-u-)~ I'm grateful for all of you guys who read my stuff!
> 
> Also a warning for this chapter with depictions of hallucinations and I guess guro? Idk Hisoka freaks out from seeing zombies pretty much not sure how to put a warning on that.

When night had came around Hisoka headed home to shower and change his clothes to something more suitable. Pulling up the lace thigh highs he heard his phone receive a text, reaching over he looked at it, from Silva, some last minute request?

 _"Wear something suitable for public, I trust you can eat food."_ Silva was going to take him out for dinner? More than likely Silva hadn't eaten yet and settled on bringing Hisoka with him before their date. Another message popped up, _"I'll be at your house in half an hour."_

Odd... Than again Silva probably did some snooping and found Hisoka in the employee files Illumi kept. It just made it more convenient for Hisoka, he finished hooking the thigh highs to his garter belt before he pulled on some pants over them and buttoned up a shirt making it as straight looking as possible since he had no way of seeing himself in the mirror he owned, still it made for a small laugh.

He was ready in five minutes, slicking his hair back with a few straggling hairs falling on his forehead, he figured it would add to his look, and went down to his living room to watch some tv. It seemed while he was captured for the three weeks Illumi had gone through his house and courtesy took out the rotting bodies and the snacker he had been munching on. Now the real question was if Illumi kept them alive for him or buried them with the rotting bodies just to spite Hisoka. 

The sound of the engine to expensive car driving down the isolated neighborhood caught his attention before the honking horn did, opening the door he walked out with a small smile and sway to his hips. The driver had gotten out and opened the back door for him, Hisoka got in easily masking how much he wanted to tear into the bodies so close to him, "Evening." Was his simple greeting to the man who seemed so unaware of how hungry Hisoka was, or at least didn't care.

"You look nice, I didn't think you'd own a Brioni suit." Just how wealthy was the vampire in his car? Why would he even seek employment from Illumi? 

"What can I say? You get so much free stuff when you kill for it." Hisoka had a lot of clothing he took from previous victims, sometimes he even targeted them for it, "Anyway," Hisoka crossed his legs and leaned into the expensive leather of the car, "Tell me some of the more gruesome ways you killed my kind. Did you ever kill any familiars?" The window between them and the driver was up to keep these details to themselves. 

"I didn't think be so interested on hearing that, but maybe wait until we actually get a room." Despite his words Hisoka leaned closer to him running clawed nails across the lapels of his jacket before getting more into his lap.

Licking his lips Hisoka came closer to give Silva a kiss when the other placed his hands on Hisoka's hips, "I always enjoy a man in a..." Suddenly Silva's face seemed to be melting off the flesh corroding into his hands and Hisoka darted back as if burned before blinking. Normal again...

Not sure why the vampire pulled away Silva rested a comforting hand on his back, "Are you alright?" 

That's what he hated about the hunger, if he didn't satisfy it his mind would show him horrific scenes of inedible rotting flesh reminding him that he was inhuman in the worst of ways, "I'm fine," Hisoka played it off as if he didn't just see Silva rotting just now, "I'm just a little hungry still." It was a lie, he still felt like he was starving and being so close to such a strong heartbeat was driving him insane! Calmly he took Silva's hand into his, licking along the fingers and the faintest taste of blood beneath and gazed into Silva's eyes asking for permission as he brought two digits into his mouth to suckle softly. Hisoka felt so disappointed when the hand pulled away out of his and a stake was pressed against his chest faster than he thought the human possible.

"What did I say?" Silva wouldn't hesitate to kill him here, oh how exciting the thought was!

"No biting? But come on, just a taste..." Please! It's not like he'd take much, just enough to take the edge off of the thirst he felt so horridly clawing at his insides.

Silva pressed Hisoka back to his side of the seat and straightened his suit, "Stay behaved at dinner and I might consider it." How interesting Silva used nearly the same tactic to keep him in line as Illumi, but Hisoka would always find ways to get what he wanted no matter what.

"Fine." The rest of the trip was spent in silence aside from Hisoka's attempts to get Silva to have a bit of fun in the back of the very expensive car, mostly when he would play footsies or would scoot a little closer every now and then.

Hisoka's hunger spiked when they walked into the restaurant the scent of the diners mixed with the fine cooked food made his mouth water, "Go ahead and order what you like." Silva said near him. 

When the maître d' was off to have their table set Hisoka stood on his toes and muttered, "I'm guessing the waiter is off the menu?" Silva elbowed him in the side, and Hisoka gave a small laugh. Though, he was half serious...

"Behave." Reminded Silva, the man was lucky he held Hisoka's attention.

Soon they were shown to their respected table and handed menus, everything on it seemed tasteless to Hisoka compared to the man sitting right across from him. A waiter brushed pass him when they poured him a glass of wine Silva had pre ordered, fresh hot and well fed blood was so close to his mouth!

It was too much! Hisoka grabbed the nameless man and threw him on their dining table not caring for the terrified shrieks of the fellow diners as he tore his neck out with ease with his teeth. Hot blood stained the front of his suit but he couldn't find himself to care in that moment.

"Hisoka." What? None of that had happened? He looked up to Silva and the waiter who was ready to take their order.

Swallowing from his near exposure, "Oh, um, the steak as rare as you can legally serve it." As soon as the waiter wrote that down he went on to another table, wiping a beat of sweat off his forehead, "Excuse me, I need the bathroom." 

Without even waiting for Silva to say anything he scraped the chair across the floor, and rushed quickly to the bathroom. An attendant was standing by the door, jumping when Hisoka suddenly burst through, Hisoka shoved money into their hands and told them to get out. The attendant figured they could take a break... 

Hisoka rushed into a locked stall shutting the lid and sitting down to gain some semblance of control, damn Chrollo, and damn Illumi! Something touched his foot, looking down it was a decaying arm soon followed by more hands reaching under the stall to grab at him. How could hallucinations feel so real? He kicked at them feeling his hair being pulled roughly from above seeing rotted bodies of past victims dropping various body parts and skin on him. It wasn't real! It wasn't real! 

Silva looked at his watch and decided to see what was taking Hisoka so long. Walking into the bathroom he could hear terrified mumbling thinking that Hisoka was feeding off a victim he kicked in the first stall to see the vampire biting his fist hard enough to bleed and cowering against the corner of the stall against unseen enemies. He sighed as he went over to lock the bathroom door, undid his suit jacket to hang on one of the stall walls and rolled up his shirt sleeve before kneeling next to Hisoka holding his wrist to the vampire's mouth.

The figments of his imagination seemed to dissipate when something warm and good smelling pressed against his mouth, giving a lick the familiar texture of skin was registered and he bit down drinking greedily, after all this had to be another fake vision. A cross was pressed against his stomach and he pulled back with a pained gasp looking up to a grumpy Silva.

Wrapping up his wrist with one of the towelettes they had in the bathroom to stop the bleeding Silva asked, "When was the last time you fed?" Aw, Silva was worried about him. 

"I only drank three pints after being starved for three weeks. Would you give me more? I promise I'll make it worth your while." Some of his charm was lost with Silva's blood smeared across the lower part of his face, but a cloth wiped across his mouth with an annoyed sigh by the older looking man.

After seeing Hisoka in such a pathetic way had killed Silva's mood for anything more to happen that night, "Just finish dinner with me, I don't trust a half starved vampire so close." Hisoka was mildly relieved and disappointed, on one hand being able to hunt and stop the hunger still nagging at him was tempting, but a night with one of the most strongest hunters he met was also just as wanted.

Standing up with some help Hisoka asked, "What about tomorrow night?" Despite having a freak out in the bathroom the vampire still wanted the hunter.

"I'll have another opening in three days." He figured he could use tonight's dinner to see just how Hisoka survived to be being four hundred with how the other seemed to crave danger. 

"I'll be sure to find myself a source of food before our night together." Straightening his jacket Hisoka asked if he had any stains before both men walked out of the bathroom to see their food had already been served, "That was fast." They sat down and Hisoka licked his lips, humans made such fine food now, so many spices to readily choose from as well as the meat they cooked. Taking a bite he noticed Silva watching him, "Yes?" 

"Nothing, I've just rarely seen a vampire eat." Most of the ones he hunted didn't blend as easily into society as Hisoka did, if the man didn't make such off handed comments he was sure he'd never guess the other was a vampire.

"I like to indulge myself every now and then." Was the only reply as Hisoka took another bite, in an attempt to make small talk he continued, "So, were you born in America? I remember when you humans seemed to have a mass migration I wasn't sure if it continued." He didn't bother to speak to Silva like a normal human.

"I was born Russian, but spent time in Japan until I was a teen before moving out here to America." Silva took a bite of the duck he ordered, "What about you? How did you end up here?" 

The vampire had to think for a moment on when he had come to America, "I was born in Spain, but I'm not sure how long I've been in America, I remember everyone was catching wind of the British colonies being set up in the new world when I left Spain." Hisoka had been traveling around Europe before then devouring entire towns wanting new hunting grounds, it had been so long since he thought back to his past, barely remembered ever being human.

"You sound a little older than four hundred if you came to America that long ago." Just how old was Hisoka? 

"I didn't, New York was still mostly plots of dirt and the natives still had most of their land, it's funny how humans call me a monster, but aren't afraid to destroy entire cultures to take land to conquer." Hisoka hadn't ventured out into the west until recently. 

"Do you mind telling me how you were turned, or were you born a vampire?" It was something he rarely found out about in older vampires, most of the time if he knew how someone was turned he had killed them along with their masters.

"Do you really expect me to give that information up on the first date?" Hisoka wondered if Illumi kept him turning Killua from Silva.

"I suppose not, but I do expect you to be well fed next time." Taking another bite of his duck Silva was also disappointed in buying dinner for a creature who didn't need it, but in another respect he had heard how vampires went through temporary insanity when starving.

"Do I still get another taste?" Hisoka really was incorrigible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated uvu


	16. Submit

The small bit of blood Silva had given him curved the hunger enough to stop the horrific visions, but the rage he felt towards Illumi mixed with the ebbed hunger made him want to tear out his favorite human's throat more than usual. He wasn't in the wrong in the first place! Killua went into his house! Calm down, he'd do something he'd regret if he didn't control himself, but it was so difficult not to picture Illumi screaming in agony as he tore open his stomach and rip out his ribcage to bite into his heart. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself one thing became clear; it just wasn't working... When Silva dropped him off at the casino he didn't go to see Illumi first instead he went up to the penthouse seeing the two boys playing 'the game' again, Hisoka didn't have the patience to hear Killua sarcastically comment about his suit or how him missing felt like a vacation. Waving a hand he silently commanded the white haired boy to go to his room closing the door behind him and kept Gon sitting on his side of the couch. 

"H-Hisoka? What are you going to do?" Gon had never seen Hisoka actually angered or upset, even a stake through his back didn't erase the cruel grin from his face. Did this have something to do with the three weeks he was missing?

The scowl quickly turned to one of amusement his rage quelled with all the thoughts of violence he could do to Gon without any kind of repercussion, it was more than intoxicating to the vampire, "Oh, Gon..." He said, sauntering up behind the couch he relished in the fear that seemed to roll off the boy in waves, "The things I want to do to you..." A hand with sharp claws ran up Gon's chest, "Stand up." The teen did as he was commanded his shoulders shaking not sure what to think would happen, was the vampire going to tear him apart? Hisoka sat down and patted his lap for Gon to sit on, he wasn't about to hurt the teen too much just wanted to take more of the edge off of his thirst, after all his snackers were gone and hunting was made difficult with his bloodlust leaking through that any victim would catch wind of his intentions before he'd have the time to act on them...

With a shaky breath Gon got onto Hisoka's lap, biting his lip afraid to guess what Hisoka was going to do, "Please don't..." 

Hisoka's grin became wider, "And just what don't you want me to do?" Leaning forward, his rage seeping through, "Gon...?" He could feel a shiver from the teen, the best thing about fledglings was that they still had some of their residual body heat.

"Are you just going to bite me?" Gon winced as Hisoka reached a hand up to pull his hair and forced him to look into the vampire's face. Amber eyes glared dangerously into his own.

"Answer the question I asked." His voice came out a little more threatening than he meant, seeing a tear stream down Gon's face before he pulled back to let the poor boy think. 

"Don't... I don't want to have my first time with you. Not like this..." Hisoka couldn't help but laugh, he wasn't one to force something like that, besides he wasn't interested in the boy that way.

"You really are too precious for your own good." He kept Gon pressed against him as he pressed his mouth and nose into the juncture of Gon's neck, "Tilt your head away from me." Gon did as he was told waiting for the bite he knew was coming, at long last Hisoka was going to be able to bite him and drink as he pleased with no interruption. Opening his mouth ready to strike his phone buzzed with a message from Illumi, for fuck sake! 

With an annoyed grumble he fished out his phone and read what the target of his aggression's text, _"Are you angry with me?"_ Oh, was he mad!

Hisoka angrily texted back ignoring the helpless boy on him, " _I'm not mad at all, let me finish up here and I'll come see you."_ He didn't want Illumi to think that he was pissed since his human would gather enough stakes to pitch a tent with. Getting back an okay he placed his phone on the cushion next to him, " Alright, where were we?" 

"You were going to let me go?" Gon said hopefully.

He needed to get back that fear the boy was feeling, "Nice try, don't tempt me to kill you..." Hisoka pulled Gon to come closer to him, Hisoka grabbed his hair again using his height over the boy to become bearing, "I might just do that later tonight~" There it was that fear he craved so much! He bit down roughly tearing more skin than he would had the boy still been human, now he could afford to be more vicious. 

Hisoka hated the hunger he felt, ignoring Gon as he drank, that sweetness and spice seemed amplified now and coupled with the hunger he still felt he didn't want to stop drinking until the boy had nothing left to give, but then he wouldn't be able to taste such deliciousness again... Forcing himself to pull back he could feel Gon slump against him leaning back into the couch and rested his head back as he enjoyed the feeling of full (even if he wasn't) of his latest meal. He laid Gon against the couch. Looking back at the camera with his nearly dazed look, Illumi would be his to control before tonight ended and Hisoka planned on returning the weeks of starvation he was put through.

\-----

Illumi's heartbeat could be heard through the door of his security office, calm and perfectly at ease meaning Illumi had no idea Hisoka knew he hired Chrollo, "Are you alright, Hisoka? You look paler."

Hisoka wouldn't let his intent slip so easily now, "It's natural for this time of year." During the three weeks Illumi had been a little worried, it took so long for Chrollo to say that Hisoka learned his lesson and he wasn't sure what the vampire was put through for it.

"I missed you." Hisoka wanted to punch a hole through the wall, Illumi rarely lied and Hisoka couldn't understand why Illumi missed him if he was the one to pay for his torture.

Getting closer had wrapped his arms around the other and nuzzled his neck like he normally would, no weapons, "I'm so hungry, Illu..." Pulling Illumi away from his wall of monitors he guided the human to the wall, "Hunters found me... It was horrible." Pressing his chest into his human's own, "They starved me for so long, I thought I would never see you again." Hisoka had to fight away the smirk threatening his act, Illumi's heart skipped a beat in slight guilt. Served his human right, "Have you ever been starved, Illumi?" 

Illumi immediately tensed in his arms catching on, but couldn't move as Hisoka pinned him, "I've never been starved, no." Hisoka growled lowly in his throat, Illumi still thought he could play dumb! 

"I've felt it as both a human and a vampire." Licking along Illumi's neck he continued, "It becomes more intense when you become undead. I wonder how you'll take to the hunger, if you would get Chrollo after me again." Starting to struggle Illumi broke a hand out of his grasp and pushed Hisoka away from him, "I know you sent him after me." Hisoka said his voice calm despite the amount of unadulterated rage he felt in that moment. 

Illumi pulled out a cross not knowing he needed a stake tonight he grabbed at nothing, though in retrospect would have been smart. Hisoka rushed him, but his human had the mind to dodge landing a knee into his stomach, "Killua went into my home on his own volition, just like you did when I was missing." Grabbing Illumi's leg he pulled him off balance causing them both to crash into the floor, Hisoka pinned both of Illumi's arms above his head while Hisoka straddled him with his lower half, "That makes you mine." 

Defiantly looking up to the vampire, "Do it." The command caught Hisoka off guard.

"Are you submitting to me?" The wrists in his hands stopped fighting as Illumi threw the cross away from his person.

Illumi turned his head to the side baring his neck, "I need to be there for Killua... He's so lost as a vampire he hasn't been drinking human blood for weeks, and the only way he does is through Gon..." Illumi could hear his little brother in pain as what he was and if he could at least take away some of that pain by showing him a vampire's life wasn't so bad he'd do it. He also wouldn't admit he was jealous of Gon being the light in his little brother's life.

"I didn't ask why. Are you submitting to me?" Illumi winced as the hands gripped his wrists painfully.

"Yes." Hisoka grinned as he leaned down to kiss Illumi's throat.

"You're mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love a monster Halloween fic in September? 
> 
> Hm, not sure if should write turning sex...


	17. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter I've been busy the last three days ^-^;; This one's a little short, but I hope you all enjoy it~!

Fingers pulled and undid the buttons of his shirt, Illumi anticipated this moment ever since he met the vampire, waiting for the bite he knew would come he looked down when he felt the vampire on top of him undo his pants, "What do you think you're doing?" 

"You submitted to me, and I've been waiting so long for this I want to enjoy it." Pulling down the pants Hisoka got in between Illumi's thighs letting his tongue lave over the warm skin that would soon be just as cold as he was, "Our last time together with you being human." Looking up with intent in his eyes Hisoka softly smiled, "With how much I've been pushing for you to join me I can't help but feel a little reluctant with that thought." This didn't stop him from biting near Illumi's femoral artery so close to his growing erection.

Illumi rested a hand in his hair massaging Hisoka's scalp, "You're too fickle in your planning. I'm ready for this, Hisoka." Of course the human would be, Illumi was always ready, always scheduled, and always thought his decisions through when he made them, "You know where the lube is." 

Pulling back from his leg Hisoka grinned, "What if I wanted to do this dry? Hm? Get pay back for hiring Chrollo to starve me?" The hand in his hair turned threatening tugging Hisoka with more force almost as strong as Silva it made the vampire give off an obscene noise.

"You try that and I'll throw you out into the sun." Illumi had seen Hisoka stick his hand out into the sun just to feel the burn of it and disgustingly touch Illumi just to make him uncomfortable, that ended with Illumi kicking him more into the sun before Hisoka scrambled back sizzling and panting on the floor in pain. 

"Fine." Came the sing song voice getting up he kicked the cross farther from Illumi's grasp and went over to his desk drawer to find the small bottle of lube, "I wonder why you would stash this in here when I've only recently been allowed in the building." He turned to face Illumi, "Don't tell me you bring in other humans when I'm not available." Illumi glared up at him, but he put a hand to his mouth in mock shock, "Or do you use these cameras for more _personal_ reasons?" 

"Are you going to turn me, or not?" Came the annoyed reply. Hisoka would drop it for now, but Illumi never said yes or no. 

"In such a rush, but do try to be patient." Hisoka got back between his legs guiding Illumi's legs apart, arousal came off his human in abundance despite his cold demeanor and schooled poker face, "You're the most beautiful human, Illumi..." Picking up a smooth leg he kissed at the ankle and down to the knee, "I wonder how you'll take to the change, will you be just as blood thirsty as me?" Hisoka couldn't help the shaky breath, "How I want to see you tear into some helpless victim..." 

Illumi's heart fluttered at the thought, watching Hisoka feed was always a fascination of his, and something Hisoka was more than happy to indulge whether Illumi would be bitten or another person, "What does it feel like?" Hisoka responded by pushing a slick finger inside of him.

The vampire leaned close, ghosting his lips over Illumi's, "Like the world is mine, I get to taste the life of a person and everyone is a unique flavor to be enjoyed." Seeing Illumi bite his lip as Hisoka pushed in a second digit and bit down on his shoulder earning a gasp, he wouldn't drink just yet, but Illumi looked absolutely gorgeous covered in bites. 

"H-Hisoka..." It was rare Illumi would allow Hisoka to drink while they did this, he couldn't trust the vampire unless he was well fed that night.

"Shh, I wonder if I can make you finish before you're done turning," More than likely Illumi would be in too much pain to to concentrate on what they were doing, but oh how tempting the thought was to keep making bites until Illumi orgasmed and was completely drained. 

Another bite to Illumi's other shoulder, he pushed in moaning as he was able to taste the heavy arousal his human barely let him indulge in. This was so much more different than his regular feedings, and he loved he could be this way with his human. Illumi moaned and wrapped his arms around Hisoka's back pulling the vampire closer to his body, "What is it like to be turned?" 

Hisoka laughed softly in reply pulling his fangs out of Illumi's shoulder, "It's been so long, but it's almost as painful as being starved for a long time." Guilt was a unique scent in Illumi, something he wouldn't think he'd be able to scent so strongly off of the human, it made him shiver as he rolled his hips into Illumi to mix the scents together, "You'll love the first meal you drink from, feel them weaken against you," a thrust and a small moan, Hisoka became breathless against his ear, "Their hearts are the best part, trying so hard to survive and you have the choice in your hands..." Hisoka bit into Illumi's neck. Blunt finger nails dragged down the vampire's back each word the vampire said was emphasized by a hard thrust, "Oh, Illumi~ My favorite human." 

Illumi couldn't help the small noises he was making, wasn't ready when Hisoka suddenly bit into his collarbone, still the vampire didn't drink, he was only biting to bite, "Will you be by side?" It had been four years since he had met Hisoka, it was weird to think of him out of his life once he was turned.

"Only if you remain interesting." He lapped at the various bite marks as he kept moving his hips against Illumi's wanting to drink his fill when Illumi would finish, "How violent could you be?" Pronounced with a hard jab against Illumi's prostate making him whimper softly, "I wonder if you would want to pull out their still beating heart just to squeeze out the fresh blood pumping through it..." Hisoka was slowly losing his ability to hold back with how Illumi responded, clinging to him harder and pulled Hisoka down guiding his mouth to his neck.

"Do it, I'm close..." How could he resist? Sitting them both up never stopping his hips he rested Illumi on his lap brushing away a few strands of stray hair from his neck.

"Are you mine, Illumi?" He licked at the unmarked side of his human's neck, "Completely mine?" 

"I'm yours, you overgrown mosquito." Hisoka laughed at the pet name, slowly sinking his fangs into the soft pliant flesh, Illumi grunted at the quick pull at his neck as Hisoka drank quickly reaching down to stroke him only lasting a few strokes before he came finishing between them he could hear as well as feel the vampire finish inside of him no doubt able to taste his rush of euphoria. 

Hisoka didn't stop drinking keeping Illumi stationed on him while he continued, he wanted all of Illumi, to taste the last of his humanity, to completely and utterly own him body and soul. Soon Illumi was weakly trying to pull him away from his neck it was almost hard to remember he was going to turn his human, forcing himself away he guided Illumi to his own neck, "Use your teeth and bite me." The words were fuzzy in his head, but Illumi did his best biting down hard to tear into the dead artery of Hisoka's jugular never tasting anything like it before, his hands came to hold Hisoka's shoulders still as he drank heavily. 

It felt like paradise was ripped from him when Hisoka finally managed to pull him away from his neck, before he could feel intense painful heat race through his body, his arms were still wrapped around Hisoka holding tightly onto the vampire during the pain feeling the deep ache of his canines being replaced by fangs as his body changed from the inside out. It was the worst thing he felt in his life, but the soft whispered encouragement Hisoka was saying into his ear helped calm him until he lost consciousness.

"My dear Illumi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Silva will find out two of his sons are among the living dead...


	18. Wills vs Wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the very late chapter I've been busy and got hit by writer's block.

Hisoka lifted Illumi's body placing him in the coffin he had used under his command, approximately fifteen hours until Illumi would wake up again... A grin found a way to his face, which meant anything caught on the security feeds could be looped while he did whatever he wanted. Free reign over the entire casino, club, and penthouse and he was going to take full advantage! Kissing Illumi's cheek he left the room, first things first he needed a victim.

The loud beat of the music was cause for a headache, but seeing a young man sitting alone at the bar painfully open was something he would brave through to get what he wanted. Taking a seat next to him Hisoka read what he could about the other, "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

The guy turned to him, and despite knowing for a fact Chrollo had been out of town this man had the spitting image of the hunter. Oh, this was going to be a fun night~ "No, it's fine." 

Scooting in to the bar he gave the man a warm smile, "You seem a little lonely out here by yourself." Hisoka ordered a drink, "Would you like something? It would be on me." 

He had to be a loner, "Um, sure, a cosmopolitan please." Seemed he didn't like the bitter taste of alcohol much. Hisoka paid up easily flashing the wad of cash he had subtly, but no doubt the twenty something spotted it.

"You come here with someone?" Hisoka gave him space, he could play a small talking patron for now.

"Oh no, I'm new in town and wanted to check out the club scene here, but..." Trailing off he took a sip of his drink. That heartbeat was absolutely delectable...

This was perfect, no one to come looking for him right away. Just another straggler no one would notice going missing, "But?" Faking sympathy Hisoka was tempted on keeping him to himself and pretend he had Chrollo at his mercy, but he wanted to make sure Illumi's first meal was fresh and alive, maybe even have Gon and Killua take a nibble... They were his responsibility now after all.

"It's nothing, this place was just way more crowded than I thought it'd be." A small blush was forming on his face, this man was very handsome and those piercing yellow eyes... Almost felt like they were pulling him in...

Hisoka gave off a small laugh, "Yeah, this place is usually busy. Believe it or not this is a slow night." He noticed fake Chrollo leaning more closely. Good, "You must come from a small town, right?" 

The fake nodded and smiled, "Kansas actually." 

"Sunflower state? It matches you." That blush became more vibrant for a moment, "I own the penthouse here, it'd be less crowded." Hisoka smirked at the nervousness and slight arousal coming from the fake.

"S-sure." He'd never seen a penthouse before, and the man didn't seem very threatening, "If you don't mind that is..." He stuttered his voice becoming more hushed, damn, he was acting like a shy kid! "I mean, yeah, that'd be cool." God, he was making a fool of himself, but the redhead didn't seem to mind.

Hisoka bit his lip, this was too easy, "Alright, follow me." He smoothly slid out of his seat and held a hand out for the other to take, "I would love to have you." Especially spread out on a table bleeding.

Fake Chrollo reached out and nearly tripped getting out of his seat, "Y-your hand is cold." He sounded more concerned for the vampire's well being than finding it odd with how they were in a club being kept warm with the amount of people keeping it warm. 

"I get told it's refreshing in the summer," This made the blushing human nearly choke on his own spit, but Hisoka wrapped an arm around his waist using just a little influence to keep him from wanting to get away. Not that it was needed.

"Uh... S-so does that mean you... Are already taken?" A one night stand approach wouldn't work with this man. Getting into the elevator fake Chrollo seemed to relax much more now that he was away from the large crowd.

Hisoka acted like he was embarrassed, "Oh no, I've just got a few friends who always use my arms to cool their face when we hang out. It's kinda weird, but I don't mind." That was an okay save with how not-Chrollo nodded and giggled softly.

"Your friends sound funny." But he quickly added, "Not that it's bad, it reminds me of my friend at home actually." Hisoka smiled and got a little closer, that heart beat was fine with him being so close.

"I'm sure they would miss you." 

A skip and a stutter, "W-what?" He suddenly found himself pressed against the elevator wall, the taller man was kissing him. This wasn't what he was expecting would happen so soon and found himself kissing back. Something coppery filled his mouth making him pull back, "What was that?" His limbs felt heavy as a wave of euphoria came over him. Was he drugged!? His panic only lasted a few moments before he could feel his mind become clouded, wanting to do anything Hisoka wanted...

Hisoka held him up as they reached the penthouse stepping out to hear the scratching of claws desperately trying to get out of a room and Gon still resting where he left him. Setting down the fake onto Gon he shook the boy's shoulder to wake him up, "Gon, I brought dinner." Hisoka said all too cheerfully. Cracking a dull eye open Gon could hear loud ringing thumps in his ears, what could possibly be that loud? He jumped back when he saw the hunter from before sitting on top of him seemingly unaware of where he was, "Have you fed off of a live human yet?" Hisoka was acutely aware of Gon nearly being in a starved state.

Gulping he could practically see the veins carrying blood through Chrollo's body... "I-I..." Gon could feel his fangs ache horribly, not used to being so close to another human being since he was turned at least not while being this hungry...

"Don't you want to, Gon?" Hisoka gently pushed the human closer into the teen making Gon press more back to resist temptation, "You can hear it, can't you? His heart? Such an enticing sound, isn't it?" He grinned at the obvious war going on in the boy's head. 

Blood from a cup was so much different than this! He couldn't just bite into someone, it felt like if he gave into biting a human he would lose one of the last semblance of his own humanity... "I d-don't want to..." 

Hisoka pulled the human back and with an almost loving way he bit down into their neck looking up to see Gon biting his lip hard enough to bleed. Intentionally making a mess he pulled back keeping a close eye on how Gon stared intently at the smearing blood, "You sure you don't want to?" Hisoka gave a lick to the blood catching the glimpse of bloodlust in Gon, "It's so much better warm and fresh..." Gon was shaking his resistance remarkable to Hisoka, "Drink, Gon, it's alright. You don't have to kill him." 

"I don't...?" That's how he'd get what he wanted.

"No, just take a taste, enjoy yourself. Best food in the world." He wondered how skilled a hunter Gon would make and thought about all the victims his fledglings could bring back. He'd be proud. Gon finally gave in holding the fake Chrollo close as he closed his mouth around the wound Hisoka made, it was his first taste that didn't come from a bag or a cup and he drank down greedily holding onto the human hard enough that Hisoka could hear their back pop. Hisoka could hear the scratching at the door still and allowed Killua to leave his room grinning when the boy's eyes widened seeing his best friend feeding off of a person.

"Gon..." Killua looked horrified, despite how he fed off Illumi he had been pushed by both of them, but Gon seemed to be doing this willingly... 

Gon looked up to Killua pulling away from the hunter, "It's so much better, Killua..." Hisoka knew it was the first real meal talking but he loved how this would most likely play out. Getting up from the couch he walked up to Killua who backed away from him.

"Your starting to sound like him..." Gon tried to reach out for Killua and frowned when Killua recoiled from him, "Don't touch me." 

"Not every vampire is bad," Kurapika was a good example, but Killua refused to hear him out on it, "I wasn't going to kill him, just take enough." When Killua kept acting like Gon was a monster it hurt the teen, "At least I'm trying to adapt, you've been feeding off me because you don't want to drink the blood." 

"You're not adapting, you're enjoying being like this!" Killua's hands were shaking from everything he felt, just last night Gon was telling him how bagged blood would be enough to keep him up. What had happened for the two hours that he was locked in his room?

"Maybe you should try it! You don't even want to drink the bagged stuff!" 

Killua became silent, shocked at what he heard from Gon. Running back into his room he sealed the door behind him using the wires to keep it locked. 

Hisoka placed a hand on Gon's shoulder, "He'll come around eventually. They all do." 

"What was it like when you were turned?" When Hisoka would try to comfort him it confused him on the vampire's true motives, he even texted Mito from time to time or called her to make sure she didn't freak out at his disappearance, and while she told him he couldn't live by himself she calmed down when he told her he needed to be with Killua being afraid the boy would hurt himself, which was true. She softened up to the idea and asked him to keep her updated on how he was doing. Hisoka didn't bother her one bit... 

"I was left to figure it out on my own." Hisoka remembered the confusion at first, but quickly became accustomed to his situation and even made himself into the terror of Spain at one point.

"Sorry..." That was not what he expected to hear from the teen, especially after everything he did to him. Looking down Gon added, "It must have been scary at first." 

If he wasn't careful, Gon would make him grow a conscience, "Only at first, the first time you become starved it turns you around on the idea of drinking blood. Killua will find out the hard way, but there's really nothing you can do until then." 

"What will happen to him?" 

"Nothing pleasant, you feel like your insides try to eat you instead." Hisoka would leave out the rest to make sure Killua learned to accept what he was now.

"So like regular starvation?" 

"Pretty much." Not at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Always nice to hear I'm not screaming into the void lol


	19. Naive Past

Hisoka made sure Gon would stay in the penthouse, at least until Illumi would wake up. Carrying fake Chrollo on his shoulder through the club was easy, everyone thought the other man just had one too many and Hisoka was trying to get him home. Making it to the security room Illumi was in to make sure his newly turned fledgling was still fine. 

Nothing seemed out of place but had he been paying attention to the heart beat being overshadowed by the hum of the monitors he might have been able to dodge the metal blow of a bat to the back of his head. The room span as he fell to the floor his healing ability trying to fix him quickly to fight his attacker but it wasn't quick enough when a second hit knocked him out cold. 

\-----

In the blackness of his mind he didn't dream, instead he relived memories he had wished would go away. Hisoka hated looking back at a life he barely remembered...

Spain had been going through a downfall when he was born, and a street urchin was common during his time growing up. Having to steal food to get by and performing tricks he had learned through his younger years to have a place to sleep. He had to have at least been a little younger than seventeen when a nobleman had taken an interest to him, it had been so long Hisoka couldn't remember their name, but he remembered their rank; a Marqués visiting the city Hisoka was in at the time. He was taken in as an apprentice, his ability to read and write had been a very valuable trait his mother had taught him before she died. 

Hisoka had nothing but the rags on his back when he was taken in by the Marqués, and his later human years were spent in the mansion by the water front. During the first days he had been in charge of book keeping, and during the evenings he remembered how the nobleman would praise him on his good work as well as his beauty. Hisoka didn't want to admit he preened for the attention.

It wasn't long after a year until he had found out what the nobleman was and at the same time he experienced his first time with another person, _"My dearest Hisoka, my favorite."_ These words would become the normal greeting for years to come. He remembered the next night his Lord had an intricate leather collar made for him to hide his bite marks, but to also symbolize that Hisoka belonged to him serving to ward off other hungry creatures of the night, though how many other vampires he had interacted with before his turning was lost on him. 

Hisoka found himself infatuated with all of the attention his Lord paid to him; how could he not when he was made to feel so special by something that could choose to end him at any time but didn't? He still kept the books but the Marqués would still come in the evenings praising only his looks instead of the work he had done the day prior, "My dear, Hisoka..." Hisoka would melt into the touch of his Lord, "Still so young, still in prime..." Breath hitching when the collar was pulled off anxiously waiting for the bite. How he now detested his willingness for that bastard.

"My Lord, please... You tease me..." Hisoka only bothered to wear the professional clothes given to him for his duties outside of the house, but when he knew the Marqués would visit he would leave himself bare under a robe in waiting sometimes adorned in jewelry bought for him. He would let his head fall back against soft pillows letting himself be used by the noble, loving the nights together as much as he indulged in the luxuries of the rich.

Hands would tease his legs apart, lips would kiss against his chest and shoulders, and the cold body would press so insistently into his own, "How can you love an old nobleman like me?" It was asked every now and then, even though the noble looked no older than thirty he was still amused by the different replies Hisoka would give him.

"You look nothing like the old man you should be, my Lord." This earned him more caresses from his master, and as much as he loved the touches he had pressing matters to talk about, "Before we go any farther there is an issue you should know about." 

How naive Hisoka was to think the nobleman cared about his work, how naive to think that he was anything more than a pet... "That matter can wait." The noble was intent on enjoying his favorite servant.

"But, invad-" He was silenced with a kiss, the rest of the night was a blur when the familiar copper taste flooded his mouth.

\-----

Urgh, his head... Looking around one thing became clear he was suspended in a dark cellar, sniffing around the distinct smell of Silva was heavy in the room, "You're awake," The voice was dangerously cold compared to Silva's normal annoyed but charmed tone.

"Silvy, I had no idea you were into this kinda thing." Despite his playfulness, Hisoka knew he was in real danger here.

"What was your plan for us Zoldycks?" Oh no... Silva found out before he needed to. Before Hisoka was able to respond a fist roughly gripped his hair and holy water was poured down the front of his shirt causing him to grit his teeth, "Don't lie to me, or I'll end you here." 

Hisoka grinned up at him, "I wanted all of you to be mine. Have anymore kids I should know about, Daddy?" A cross was pressed into his lower back making him arch against his bonds, "I told the truth, don't I get something sweet?" The pain was unbearable, but he managed to keep his grin up.

"You turned Killua against his will." That was a blip Hisoka knew Silva would not forgive so easily.

"Well, if he didn't break into my house I wouldn't have, at least not until he was more in the middle of his prime." Silva's icy glare chilled Hisoka's insides making him shiver in fear, "You have no idea what that look is doing to me right now..." 

Silva sighed, "Physical torture is not going to make you feel any remorse, will it?" While he was pissed, he was also a little relieved his family would live on with him if he chose to be turned. It was a selfish thought, but everything was already said and done with Illumi and Killua. 

"I don't know, I've already paid for turning Killua, it's why I was missing for three weeks." Hisoka tried to lean more closer to Silva, "I'm curious on why a hunter as strong as you would give up." 

The cross was pressed against the blistering skin of his chest making Hisoka cry out, "Just because you say you paid for it, doesn't mean I've forgiven you." 

Hisoka pulled at the chains letting out a small pained noise, "What would it take for you to forgive me?" He rolled his hips in a way he hoped was seductive to Silva, "I was Illumi's slave for a week," to go after Gon, but Silva didn't need to know, "And if I can guess on what you like, I'd bet you would love me at your complete mercy~" 

"You already are. What makes you think that you have a bargaining chip here?" Hisoka choked when his throat was grabbed and Silva held him up with one hand. Hisoka knew this situation was dire, but oh~ he couldn't help the moan that left his mouth, "You're disgusting." 

"And you're horny." His human was something else when Silva's fist connected to his face hard enough to knock him out cold again.

\-----

After a month Hisoka didn't bother to keep the books anymore, finding out his Lord had never trusted him with them in the first place. It didn't matter to him anyway, it only meant that Hisoka could spend his allowance on anything he wanted. The nights stayed the same, his master would visit him. Feed. Fuck. Leave. The normal praise started to disappear from the nobleman's visits, and at the royal parties Hisoka wasn't shown off like how he was used to.

A night had came, an invading army from sea was gaining way, the fleet belonging to the Marqués had been wiped out starting their invasion on shore. Hisoka and his Lord were forced to flee into a hidden catacomb his master had kept for previous victims. Despite knowing he was a pet at this point Hisoka still held onto the vampire, not knowing if they would die here, or not. The invasion that had been caught by him went completely overlooked by the man trusted by the Marqués.

"Hisoka, my dearest." They had been trapped for days underneath the extensive house, and still the invasion hadn't died down, "Take off your collar." 

"My Lord, I can't give being this hungry, you'll kill me." Hisoka was naive thinking the nobleman cared about his life, naive to think he was anything more than food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give Hisoka a bit of backstory as a vampire, and got a little more angsty than expected. ovo;


	20. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written this much for a fic o.o

A sickening crunch echoed through the cellar as Silva broke his arm. He couldn't get his hands out of the specialized cuffs, a metal rod had pierced through his wrist holding him painfully in place.

\------

When Hisoka woke up, he felt horrible, it felt like was starving his entire life... Any call out to his master had been in vain since he had no voice, reaching yp he felt at the. One thing was clear, the fighting had stopped... No canon fire, or metal clashing against metal, it was replaced with a heavy silence.

Forcing himself to move he pushed out thr hidden passageway, the roof of the mansion had caved in from canon fire, and even though it was night time Hisoka found that everything looked as if the sun never fell below the horizon. Gunpowder hit his senses, but something much more tempting caught his attention close by. 

"P-please..." A wounded soldier, an enemy soldier was calling out to him for help. Hisoka swore that he could hear the soldier's panicked and fading heartbeat, coming up to them he kneeled down by their side, "My s-side..." Their hands moved and fresh blood was dirtied by soot and grime revealing a wound that could not be treated, even if they knew this they still had that hope that it wasn't their time yet...

Hisoka had rarely cared about other human life, and on occasion would see his lord kill anyone who had gotten too curious for their own good. His master would tear through flesh like it was paper only later to have those brutal feral hands become so gentle and attentive against Hisoka's own would make his heart race with excitement. There was no heartbeat he could feel in his own chest now, no flutter, no calm repetitive beat to tell him he was still alive.

"H...elp..." 

A new feeling settled in his mind and chest, a quiet need that threatened to grow deafening if he refused his new hunger... The soldier was so helpless, no other beats could be heard as he brought the soldier closer to his body in a mock embrace, "Shhh..." He quieted their pleas with a finger to their lips and nuzzled their neck, "There's nothing to fear..." The soldier panted against his ear from the pain they felt and Hisoka held pressure on the wound to relieve the soldier the agony of his intestine scraping against the rough cloth of his uniform.

"I-I don't w-want to die..." Tears streamed down their face, they had a family back home that needed him!

"Just rest, I'll take care of you." Hisoka could feel the soldier relax in his hold, his mouth watered when he gave a small lick to the dried blood caked on his skin, before sliding his fangs into the soldiers neck. Euphoria washed over him despite the dying soldier's struggles against him, holding the body still he continued to take what he wanted until the hammering beat in his ears weakened into nothing even then he didn't stop drinking until he couldn't get any more out of the body. Laying the human down he rummaged through his pockets to find anything, a locket had been hidden away inside in inner pocket. He wondered how much he could get for the silver... 

Taking the soldier's uniform he laid the human inside the hidden away catacomb, while he wasn't a very sentimental person it wouldn't do him good for anyone to find a body with two holes in their neck. Peaking out of the mansion the entire town had been destroyed, but a camp fire a way's off caught his attention, he would need to scout out just who they were if they were friend or foe...

\-----

"Killua... At least talk to me!" It had been a few hours since Killua locked himself in his room and Gon didn't know what to do. It wasn't like either of them chose to become this, but Killua hated the thought of ever drinking from a live human. Silence met him from the other side of the intercom, "I know you hate everything about being like this, but at least we would have each other, right?" Gon still didn't get any reply, "I remember when I first moved here, and saw you riding your skateboard through the hallway." He was sitting on the floor with his finger on the call button, "Please just talk to me..."

"You didn't see me, I crashed into you." 

Gon laughed amazed Killua actually said something! Sitting on his knees to face the little speaker, "I think I still have the scar on my knee from that. You were all scared when you took me to the nurse." 

"Well yeah, I just hit the new kid at school who knew what kind of trouble I'd get in if you broke something." Killua's voice sounded a little strained, but at least he was talking. 

"I remember having a crush on you after that." He always did like risky people, it added adventure to his life.

"You really had a crush on me when we first met?" Killua took a pause before continuing, "I was too busy panicking when we first met, but I..." 

"You what?" No reply again, "Killua?" All he could hear was static from the other side, "You still there?" The door unlocked pressing into Gon's knees and he rushed to look inside, "Killua!" His friend was prone looking pale as a cold sweat broke out over his body. What was wrong with him? Gon felt his forehead, he was freezing! Wait. Was that normal for vampires? "When was the last time you drank the mug blood?" 

"Th-three... week..." Killua really had only been drinking from him, it just wasn't enough to keep him up... Gon rushed to the fridge maybe there was something stored inside, nothing. Crap! Sniffing around he could smell something near the elevator, but it wasn't on. Alright, don't panic, the vents still had to be an option! Climbing through it, he had to bring someone up for Killua, or at the very least find Hisoka or Illumi for help. 

\-----

"You know I also love being spanked." Hisoka wheezed, his ribs had to be puncturing his lung at this point... But the look on Silva's face was worth it, "Is Daddy done punishing m-" A punch landed hard enough to break his jaw.

Both of them looked up as the door suddenly opened revealing a very voluptuous woman at least in Hisoka's opinion, anger spelled very clear on her face, "What do you think you're doing? You're retired, Silva Zoldyck." She used his full name which made Hisoka love this new situation even more.

Silva looked between her and Hisoka unsure if he should tell her that Hisoka had turned two of their children, he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her the relationship he had with the bloodsucking weirdo, "Um, well..." 

Her scent was so interesting... Forcing his jaw to move he answered for Silva, "He's just being kinky with me, Mrs. Zoldyck." It was a lucky guess because both her and Silva turned to him one with anger the other looking at her husband in anger, "Is there a way I can get a copy of this tape?" 

\-----

To say that Illumi had woken up to a disaster was an understatement, just hearing the monitors was enough to give him a headache... Trying to get out of the coffin was a challenge, looking around there were three bags of medical blood in a bucket of ice and a note. With some difficulty and shaky hands he reached out to pull the bucket closer. Taking off the cap he drank down the first one, hm, it wasn't as good as he thought it'd be... Though it did taste better than most food. His headache ease and felt strength returning to him, it was an odd feeling to say the least. Everything was much louder than before... Climbing out of the coffin he took the bucket of blood with him and looked up to the monitors.

Gon was frantically searching through the club asking the security guards where he was looking like a fool and scaring the people in the club, Killua was passed out in the doorway of his room and Illumi knew it was because vampiric blood couldn't sustain a vampire for long... Milluki seemed fine where he was, his other siblings were playing together in their suite. Then he heard the distinct sound of his parents arguing while a beat up Hisoka was grinning from his restraints before saying, "He fucked me." And a slap from his mother had his dad reeling and Hisoka laughing before she slapped him too, "Do it again, Mama~"

"Oh my god..." Illumi really made the mistake of being incapacitated for more than three hours... He drank down one of the remaining blood bags and went to solve the most prominent issue. Killua had to drink some human blood and Gon had to be put back in the penthouse or thrown out for costing him business. 

Walking out he made his way to Gon and pulled him to the elevator without giving him warning , "You won't survive long if you draw this much attention to yourself." Making it up Illumi stepped out without waiting for Gon and kneeled down by Killua pouring the last bag into his mouth forcing him to drink it down. 

Choking a little on the blood Killua opened his eyes to see his brother kneeling over him before coughing on the remaining blood, "Hold still and drink the rest, you need it." Gon sat a little way's off feeling dumb for not being able to be the one to help his friend. Killua grabbed the blood bag and looked at it before looking to Gon. 

He thought to himself that if he had Gon than maybe, _maybe_ he could get used to having to drink blood like a freak. Closing his eyes he brought the bag to his mouth and drank down the rest of the bag, "Thank you..." Illumi smiled and patted his head, though Killua quickly noticed the fangs, "When were you turned!?" 

"Just now, I'll send more blood up, I need to take care of a loose end." He didn't give any explanation as he left. 

"What do you think he meant by loose end?" Gon asked when Illumi was out of earshot.

"I don't know my brother is always weird." Killua sat up and wiped the blood he coughed up away from his mouth.

"This was a very strange October..." Gon stood up holding out his hand for Killua to grab.

"Gon, this all started in September." Grabbing his hand Killua stood up, while he felt better he still felt a little weak.

"Oh yeah... Wait! What day is it?" Did they already miss Halloween!?

"It's three days 'til Halloween." Gon gave a sigh of relief, but something bothered Killua, "Gon, what was it like?" He noticed how his best friend seemed to have more color in his cheeks and his eyes seemed brighter.

"Hm?" 

"Drinking from someone..." He looked away when he asked, but Gon was taking his time to think of an answer.

"I'm not going to lie, it tasted so much better than the bagged stuff we've been getting." Killua noticed how Gon sounded like he was salivating, "Knowing that we don't have to kill someone for it makes it much easier to bite them, besides Hisoka did something to them so I don't think they remembered..." 

"You think he drugged that hunter?" How was Gon okay with that?

Gon shrugged, "He didn't smell like the hunter." 

"What?" 

\-----

Walking down into the basement of the garage Illumi found the cell that held Hisoka and his parents. Walking into the room all eyes seemed to turn on him, "Illumi? How are you feeling?" Kikyo came up to him feeling his forehead and prodding his mouth her fingers to see his fangs. 

Illumi pulled away from her, "I'm fine." Did she find out what he was while he was away from the monitors? He pointed his finger to Hisoka, "Can I have back my..." Hisoka's head tilted up curious on what he'd call him. His friend, his lover, ooo his master~? "Acquaintance?" 

Hisoka feigned hurt, "Jeeze, stake my heart why don't you?" He grinned when Silva's hand twitched but was stopped by Kikyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to add in a part I really wanted to, but maybe next chapter who knows.


End file.
